en busca de la verdad
by Tobias Cantero
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro , Finn , Fionna y Marshall iban al instituto , lo que no sabian era que todos su mundo iba a cambiar al salir de ahí
1. Chapter 1

**En busca de la verdad**

¿Qué es eso ? - pregunto una chica rubia el cual se encontraba viendo aquella escena

-No lo sé - contesto un chico peli negro a la rubia

-Sea lo que sea lo averiguaremos - contesto un chico rubio , el cual observaba fijamente a un sujeto encapuchado y un portal alado del sujeto

Jueves 24 de Abril del 2014 , ese fue el día en donde toda mi vida iba a cambiar por completo , todo lo que conocía y a todos los que conocía , el mundo que conocía se derrumbaba enfrente de mis ojos , sin que nadie se dé cuenta

Jueves /24/04/14 7:00

Era una hermosa mañana , el sol salía por el horizonte y sus rayos alumbraban la ventana de una casa

Los rayos del sol alumbraban la ventana de la casa el cual estaba serrada , molestando a un joven de cabellera dorada que estaba durmiendo sobre una cama

El joven al sentir los rayos del sol , se quejo y se cubrió la cara con la sabana en la que se tapaba

-Finn ya bájate - llamo una voz familiar para el chico , despertándolo para que bajara

-Voy - contesto el joven , destapándose para ver la hora en el reloj despertador que tenía alado suyo , el reloj ponía las 7:00

-¡Pero qué ¡ - grito el chico , dejando el reloj despertador en la mesa alado de su cama

-Ejeje , tan temprano y animado como siempre - se rió un sujeto rubio sentado en la mesa de la sala, tomando café en su taza

De un momento a otro el chico rubio se bajo vistiendo una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro y un cinto del mismo color que su pantalón

-Jake , ¿por qué no me despertaste más temprano ?- pregunto el rubio al rubio más grande

-Lo siento Finn , es que quería ver tu expresión cuando sabias que ya era tarde - contesto Jake riendo de Finn

El es mi hermano mayor Jake burtons , edad 21 , el es un sujeto de cabellera rubia ojos azules , aunque aparenta ser una persona descuidada , no lo es , es muy dedicado en todo lo que hace y un muy buen hermano , en este momento trabaja como ayudante de un científico respetado por la ciudad

-Ja ja , que gracioso - dijo el chico con un tono de sarcasmo notable en su voz

-Vamos Finn , solo era una broma , ahora apúrate y siéntate a desayunar que llegaras tarde al instituto-

-Lo sé , no es necesario que me lo repitas - dijo Finn sentándose a desayunar

Yo soy Finn Burtons , edad 17 , cabello rubio , ojos azules , entro en el instituto Mugen , solo está a 10 minutos de mi casa , entro en ese instituto desde que tengo memoria

-Oye viejo , esta comida está deliciosa - dijo Finn saboreando su desayuno

-Gracias bro , Por cierto , llegare tarde a casa hoy , así que ve a un restaurante a cenas , sí -

-Déjame adivinar , vas a casa de arcoíris - dijo el chico dando una mordida a su pan tostado

-Sí- contesto Jake , dando un gran sorbo a su café

Arcoíris , es la novia de mi hermano , salen desde hace 2 años

-Bien , ya debo irme - dijo Finn levantándose de la mesa y agarrando su mochila ,el cual se encontraba colgada en la silla donde estaba sentado

-Cuídate y no te metas en problemas - dijo Jake dando otro sorbo a su café

-No prometo nada - dijo Finn saliendo de la casa

Finn se encontraba caminando por las calles de su barrio , dirigiéndose al instituto cuando vio a una chica de cabellera rubia

-Hola Fionna , lo siento ...- pero antes de que Finn pudiera terminar de hablar , recibió un golpe en la cabeza de la chica

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tando ?! - pregunto la chica enojada con una vena saltando en su frente

-¡Eso dolió sabes , además fue la culpa de mi hermano , me despertó muy tarde !- se excuso el chico sobándose el chinchón que tenía a causa del golpe

-Cómo sea , hay que apurarnos - dijo la chica dando media vuelta

Ella es Fionna Berdnan , edad 17 , cabello rubio , ojos azules , es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria , nos conocimos la primera vez que entre en el instituto Mugen ,

-Que fría eres , ni siquiera me dirás un buenos días -

-Tú me dejaste plantada aquí -

-Ya te pedí disculpas -

-¿Qué es esto , problemas de parejas ?- pregunto una voz masculina , conocidos para ambos jóvenes

-¡Esto no es una pelea de parejas !- gritaron Finn y Fionna al mismo tiempo sonrojados

-Ya veo- dijo un chico bajándose de un árbol

-Buenos días - saludo un chico peli negro ya en el suelo

-Buenos días imbécil- saludo Finn

-Buenos días Marshall - saludo Fionna

El es Marshall Lee , edad 17, cabello negro , ojos del mismo color , es uno de nuestros amigos desde que tengo memoria , lo conocí cuando estaba peleando contra cuatro chicos de grados superiores , él me ayudo a vencerlo , desde entonces nos hicimos amigos , aunque a veces peleamos

-Bien ya estamos todos , hay que irnos - dijo Fionna

Dicho eso todos se encaminaron al instituto hablando amistosamente hasta que por fin llegaron al instituto

Finn , Fionna y Marchall entraron al instituto y se encaminaron a su grado "2-A"

Cuando entraron a su curso cada uno se sentaron en sus respectiva sillas , cada uno alado del otro

Cuando Finn se sentó , reviso su bolsillo y de el saco una pequeña llave

-Aun no sabes para que sirve - pregunto Fionna que se sentaba alado de el

- No , pero no me rendiré - dijo Finn apretando la llave

-¿Jake no sabe para qué sirve?- pregunto Marshall que se sentaba al otro lado de Finn

-No , le pregunte pero tampoco lo sabe -

Cuando Finn termino de hablar el timbre comenzó a sonar indicando el comienzo de las clases

-Buenos días - saludo el profesor que acabo de entrar

Así pasaron los segundos y de los segundos los minutos y de los minutos las hora hasta que por fin termino la clases y comenzó el receso

-Por fin , pensé que nunca iba a terminar - dijo Finn el cual se estaba estirando

-¿Ya comenzó el receso?- pregunto Marshal que se acababa de despertar

-Chicos , son unos vagos - dijo Fionna ordenando sus cosas para guardarlas en su mochila

-Bien tengo hambre - dijo Finn sacando un sándwich de su mochila

-Yo iré a comprar mi merienda , ¿vienen ? - pregunto Fionna a ambos chicos

-Claro - contesto Finn -

-Adelántense , voy hiendo - contesto Marshall

Dicho eso Finn y Fionna se dirigieron a la cantina del instituto para comprar la merienda de Fi

Al entrar a la cantina había una larga fila para comprar su merienda

-Esto va a tardar - dijo Fionna desanimada

-Sí - afirmo Finn desanimado también

-Oye Fi - llamo un chico peli azul el cual se estaba acercando a ella

- ¿Qué quieres Locky ? - pregunto Fionna

-Solo quería saber si después de clase querrías salir con migo -

-Lo siento , pero no puedo -

-Vamos Fi - dijo Locky insistiendo

-No , no es una opción - dijo Locky obligando a Fi

-No oíste que no quiere - contesto Finn metiéndose a la conversación

-¿Y tú quien eres ? -

-Soy Finn Burtons , amigo de Fionna -

-Pues agradecería que no te metieras-

-Yo agradecería que entendieras que ella no quiere salir contigo -

ambos chicos se ponían frente a frente chocando sus frentes una con las otras

-Finn ya basta , solo vámonos - dijo Fionna estirando el brazo de Finn para que se detuviera

-De acuerdo - contesto Finn , saliendo junto con Fionna de la cantina

-Eso fue arriesgado - dijo Fionna regañando a Finn por lo ocurrido

-Lo siento , no volverá a pasar - se disculpo Finn

-No hables tan rápido Burtons - dijo Lucky acercándose a él con tres personas más

-¿Que quieres ahora Lucky ? - pregunto Fionna enojada

-Vengo a destrozar a ese tipo - contesto el peli azul , señalando al rubio

-Que , ¿ pero por que ? - pregunto Fionna

-Por que se entrometió entre tú y yo -

-Y lo haría de nuevo , no entiendes que no quiere nada contigo-

-Hagamos un trato Burtons , si tu loras derrotarme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo , dejare empas a Fionna , pero si pierdes , tu dejaras de entrometerte -

-¿Es un trato ? -

-Claro -

-Acepto -

-Finn no lo hagas , es lo que él quiere - dijo Fionna tratando de detener a Finn

- Lo siento Fionna , pero es para que te deje en paz -

-Pero si sales herido -

-No te preocupes -

Dicho eso Finn y Locky se pusieron en posición de batalla

-¿Estás listo Burtons ? -

-Claro -

Dicho eso el primero en atacar fue Lucky ,el cual corrió directamente a Finn , dejando su defensa baja , Finn solo sonrió y esquivo el ataque de Lucky fácilmente moviéndose aún lado y golpeando en la costilla a Lucky

Lucky se recupero rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo a Finn en la cara , Finn se recupero fácilmente y escupió un poco de sangre en el suelo y se limpio su boca

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!- grito Lucky acercándose a Finn para darle otro puñetazo

Finn solo se quedo quieto y cuando se le acerco , detuvo el puñetazo fácilmente y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Lucky , este se cubrio su cara , Finn aprovecho ese momento para golpearlo en la panza y hacer que lucky se arrodillara , dando por terminado el duelo

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! - pregunto Finn dando media vuelta para macharse

-Eso fue sorprendente - dijo Fionna sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer su amigo

-No fue la gran cosa - contesto Finn

-Gracias - dijo Fionna levemente sonrojada

-De nada - dijo Finn dándole una gran sonrisa

-Veo que se divirtieron - dijo Marshall cruzados de brazos , recostado en un árbol

-No tanto - dijo Fionna

-Entiendo , Finn la próxima , déjame un poco de diversión , no es divertido mirar desde lejos -

-Estabas mirando y no ayudaste - dijo Fionna enfadad

-Sabía que Finn lo tenía todo bajo control

De un momento a otro la campano sonó nuevamente , dando por terminada la hora del receso

Finn , Fionna y Marshall se dirigieron a su grados para dar inicio a las siguientes materias que les quedaba

Nuevamente pasaron los segundos , minutos y horas , y por fin toco el timbre dando a entender que las clases habían terminado

-¡Por fin !- grito Finn alegrándose que las clases hayan terminado por el día de hoy

-Veo que estas muy alegre - dijo Fionna riéndose

- Eres ruidoso - dijo Marshall

-Como sea , ¿tienen algo que hacer ahora ? -

-No, Cake esta en el trabajo - dijo Fionna guardando sus cosas

-No , mi madre salió y vendrá mañana - dijo Marshall en un bostezo

- Entonces , ¿ qué les parece ir a un restaurante a almorzar - dijo Finn con una sonrisa

-Me parece buena idea , pero tu invitas - dijo Fionna con una sonrisa

-Concuerdo con Fi - dijo Marshall con una sonrisa

-Amigos , me dejaran en bancarrota -

Finn , Fionna y Marshall se rieron por el comentario de Finn , para luego ir a almorzar en un restaurante

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban fuera del instituto pensando en que restaurante podrían ir a almorzar

-Oigan chicos ¿a dónde iremos ? - pregunto Fionna con una sonrisa

-No lo sé , no voy mucho a restaurantes

-En ese caso , conozco el lugar perfecto- dijo Finn con una sonrisa

Finn , Fionna y Marshall se encontraban caminando por la calles de la ciudad , Fionna y Marshall solo seguían a Finn ya que el sabia donde quedaba el restaurante

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a un gran restaurante donde ponía "Restaurant Gurren "

-¿Restaurant Gurren ? - pregunto Fionna confundida

-Nunca antes había visto este restaurante ?- dijo Marshall al igual de confundido que Fionna

-Vengo aquí cuando Jake no puede cocinarme el almuerzo o la cena -

-Bueno , confiare en ti - dijo Fionna dándole una sonrisa

-No hay de otra - contesto Marshall con una sonrisa

-Bien , entremos - dijo Finn dando un paso para entrar en el restaurante

Al entrar al local se podía apreciar que no había mucha gente , eso alegro a los Jóvenes ya que no tardarían tanto en pedir su orden

Finn se acerco al recepcionista que lo saludo amablemente

-Hola Finn , veo que has venido con tus amigos - dijo el viejo recepcionista , notando la presencia de Fionna y Marshall

-Así es viejo Amical - contesto Finn

-Hola soy Fionna - se presento la chica

-Yo soy Marshall - se presento el pelinegro

-Hola , es un gusto poder recibir a mucha más gente en nuestro restaurante , bueno que van a pedir -

-Lo de siempre viejo - contesto Finn con una sonrisa

-Ya veo - dijo el recepcionista con una sonrisa más grande que la de Finn

-¿Lo de siempre ? - preguntaron Fionna y Marshall al mismo tiempo

-Ya lo descubrirán , solo vamos a sentarno - dijo Finn buscando una mesa libre

Dicho eso Finn , Fionna y Marshall se dirigieron a una mesa que se encontraba libre cerca de la puerta de salida

-Finn , acabo de recibir un mensaje de Cake , llegara tarde a casa hoy y me preguntaba si podría ir a tu casa luego - dijo Fionna con una sonrisa

-Claro no hay problema - contesto Finn devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Oye Finn , recuerda que debemos ensayar lo de la banda - dijo Marshall bajando du mochila

-Ja ja , lo olvide , ¿ qué te parece hoy ? - pregunto Finn con las dos manos reposando en su nuca

-¿Tienen una banda ?- pregunto Fionna sorprendida

-Así es , Marshall toca el Bajo , Jake la batería y yo la guitarra - dijo Finn con una sonrisa

-¿Les falta un cantante ? - pregunto Fionna con una sonrisa

-Hay un puesto bacante si es que quieres - dijo Finn sin sacar la sonrisa

-Puedo - pregunto Fionna ilusionada

-¿Sabes cantar ? - pregunto Marshall

-Más o menos -

-Entonces lo comprobaremos hoy - dijo Marshall con una sonrisa

-Espero que le guste lo picante - dijo el viejo Amical trayendo tres platos con sigo y bajándolos en la mesa

-¿Qué es eso ? - pregunto Fionna aterrada

-La especialidad de la casa - dijo Finn sonriendo

-Yo lo llamo el curry de la muerte - dijo el viejo con una sonrisa que aterraría a cualquiera

- Oye viejo , ese nombre no me inspira a comer - dijo Marshall viendo el curry

-El curry tenía un color rojo fuego y expedía un humo caliente , solo de verlo ya te daba sed

-Bien , a comer - decía Finn agarrando su cuchara y sacando un poco de del curry de la muerte

Fionna y Marshall miraban atentamente a Finn , cada centímetro que movía su brazo era observado por ellos , cada vez que se acercaba más a la boca de Finn Marshall y Fiona se aterraban y se podía ver las gotas de sudor que salían por su cuerpo , hasta que por fin , la comida llego en la boca del Joven

-¿Estás bien Finn? - pregunto Fionna al ver que Finn no se movía

-¡Está delicioso ! - dijo Finn comiendo cada vez más hasta que termino su plato - Viejo , quiero otro - dijo Finn mostrando su plato al viejo Amical

-Enseguida te lo traigo - dijo el viejo agarrando el plato de Finn

Fionna y Marshall solo se quedaron mirando a Finn , mientras se le caía una gota d sudor en la sien

-Bueno , creo que nos toca - dijo Fionna agarrando su cuchara

-No hay de otra - dijo Marshall agarrando su cuchara también

Fionna y Marshall colocaron el curry en su cuchara y lo llevaron rápidamente en su boca , en el instante sus caras se tornaron roja

-¡Está deliciosa ! - gritaron al unisonó mientras escupían fuego de sus bocas

-Me alegro , viejo otro plato para los tres - dijo Finn al viejo recepcionista

-Por supuesto - contesto el viejo en la cocina y luego de unos segundos apareció con otros platos para los tres

Finn , Fionna y Marshall comían sus platos de curry , reían y hablaban amistosamente y hacian enfadar a Fionna , así pasaron las horas , hasta que ya tenían que retirarse

-Gracias viejo , volveremos algún día - dijo Finn pagando la cuenta

-Los esperamos - dijo el viejo despidiéndose de ellos

-Bien andando - dijo Finn saliendo del restaurante con Fionna y Marshall

Finn , Fionna y Marshall se encontraban caminando y hablando amistosamente por las calles , dirigiéndose a la casa de Finn

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin llegaron a la casa de Finn

-Bien entremos - dijo Finn sacando la llave de su casa , pero cuando inserto la llave en la cerradura la puerta se abrió sola - ¿pero qué ?

- Finn hay alguien adentro - dijo Fionna

-Finn - dijo Marshall serio

- Entrare - dijo Finn al igual de serio

Dicho eso Finn , Fionna y Marshall entraron en la casa y lo que vieron los sorprendieron

La casa estaba completamente destrozada , los vidrios rotos , los cuadros descolocados , la mesa rota junto con las sillas y en el sillón se encontraba un hombre desconocido para los jóvenes

-¿Quién demonios eres ? - pregunto Finn serio

-Así saludas al entrar , acaso tus padres no te enseño modales m oh lo siento , no tienes - dijo el hombre con un tono burlón

-Te preguntare una vez más , ¿ quién coño eres? - pregunto Finn ya un poco enojado

- El que viene a acecinarte -

**continuara...**

**Hola , soy Tobías Cantero , este es mi primera historia , así que no sean tan duros , por favor cometen si les gusto y si no igual , y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos , bueno les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia , antes de este capítulo , espero que lo disfruten **

**Capitulo 2 - El comienzo **

-Te preguntare una vez más , ¿quién coño eres ?- pregunto el rubio enojado

-El que te acecinara -

Finn , Fionna y Marshall al escuchar eso , se pusieron rápidamente en pose de batalla esperando al que el encapuchado atacara , este solo sonrió

-O eso es lo que me gustaría hacer , pero esas no fueron mis órdenes-

-¿Ordenaron ?- pregunto Fionna confundida

-¿Así que solo recibes ordenes ?- pregunto Marshall sin bajar su guardia

-Así es , solo soy un peón siguiendo las órdenes de mi rey-

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros ? - pregunto Finn muy serio

-De ustedes nada , solo vengo a por tu hermano - contesto el encapuchado señalándolo

-¿Jake?- pregunto e confundido

-Así es , ¿podrías ser tan amable de decirme donde se encuentra ?-

Finn solo sonrió y dijo - ¿y si me rehusó ?- dijo cambiando su expresión a una seria

El encapuchado solo sonrió y de un segundo a otro apareció delante de él

El encapuchado era del mismo tamaño que Finn , sus ojos eran de color rojo , su cabello era corto y de color negro , tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha , vestía con una sudadera color azul , en esta ponía snake escrita en letras negras , tenía unos jeans del mismo color que su sudadera

-¿Pero qué? - pregunto la chica sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver

-Es muy rápido , apenas si lo vi moverse - pensó Marshall , sorprendido por la velocidad del encapuchado

El sujeto solo se quedo frente a frente de Finn y luego sonrió

-Temo que tenderé que acecinarte - contesto el sujeto sacando de su manga un pequeño cuchillo , el chico rubio noto el cuchillo y antes que el encapuchado pudiera hace algo , salto hacia atrás evitando que lo acuchillara

-Eso estuvo cerca - pensó Finn

-Veo que no eres tan lento como lo pensaba - dijo el encapuchado sacándose la capucha de su sudadera - veamos que puedes hacer-

-Esta es mi oportunidad - dijo el pelinegro al notar que su enemigo estaba distraído

Marshall se acerco lo más rápido que pudo a su oponente y le dio una potente patada en su costilla - ¡Fionna !- grito él enviándolo hacia ella

Fionna al ver al sujeto , lo pateo en su otra costilla aún más potente que la patada de Marshall y lo envío haciaFinn, este al notarlo , espero hasta que llegara hacia él y le dio una fuerte patada en la panza enviándolo hacia unos estantes , que con el impacto hiso que se rompiera en miles de pedacitos

-Creo que eso es todos - dijo el pelinegro viendo al sujeto tirado en el suelo

-Eso espero - dijo la chica un poco cansada

-Vaya , así que saben pelear , eso hace las cosas aun más interesante- dijo el sujeto levantándose de los escombros como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡¿Pero cómo ?!- dijo el muchacho rubio sorprendido

-Ja ja , no me hagan reír , enserio creyeron que con ataques tan débiles como esos me harían daño- contesto el encapuchado con una sonrisa

-Maldición , lo atacamos con toda nuestras fuerzas y aún así no le hicimos ningún rasguño , ¿qué mierda es esta cosa ? - se pregunto así mismo Finn molesto

-Debemos hacer algo y rápido , no podemos intimidarnos y menos con este sujeto - pensó el pelinegro mirando a Finn y Fionna

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí , golpee a ese sujeto en la costilla con todas mis fuerzas debería de estar rota , es imposible que se pueda moverse - pensó Fionna mirándolo fijamente

-Bien , juguemos un poco - dijo el encapuchado con una sonrisa

De un segundo a otro el encapuchado apareció a las espalda de Marshall, pateándolo en la espalda con tanta fuerza que lo mando hacia una de las paredes de la sala , este se rompió con el impacto se rompió en miles de pedacitos dejándolo con un enorme agujero y a Marshall inconsciente

-¡Marshall !- gritaron el chico y la chica al mismo tiempo

Luego el encapuchado apareció delante del chico rubio y lo golpeó en la panza haciendo que se arrodillara de dolor , para luego patearlo en la cara haciendo que callera sobre la mesa de la sala y se rompiera con el impacto

-¡Finn!- grito la chica

Por último el encapuchado apareció detrás de la chica , esta no pudo hacer nada ya que el sujeto la agarro del cuello con su brazo y la amenazo con su cuchillo

-No es de mi estilo golpear a una mujer , así que solo te llevare con migo - el encapuchado vio a Fionna de pié a cabeza y luego dijo - eres hermosa , de seguro mi jefe y yo nos divertiremos esta noche contigo -

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla ! - grito Finn levantándose con notables heridas en su cuerpo

-Vaya , así que aún puedes levantarte -

-Claro , no nos subestimes , ¿verdad , Marshall ?-

- Ja ja , esto apenas comienza - dijo el pelinegro limpiándose la sangre de su boca.

-Olvidan que tengo de rehén a su amiga - dijo el encapuchado amenazando a la chica con su cuchillo.

Fionna solo sonrió y golpeó con la taquilla de su zapato la entrepierna del sujeto , para luego apartar un poco al sujeto golpeándolo en su pecho con el codo dándole una patada en la cara ,librándose de una vez por todas de él.

-Pequeña zorra - dijo el encapuchado con un poco de sangre en la boca

-No me subestimes por ser una mujer - dijo la chica acercándose a Finn

-Bien hecho Fionna - dijo Marshall acercándose al encapuchado para darle un puñetazo

El encapuchado solo se protegió del golpe , colocando sus brazos como una x

-Déjanos todos a nosotros - dijo Finn subiéndose en la espalda de Marshall , para golpear al encapuchado

El sujeto al ver a Finn , dejo a Marshall y se impulso hacia atrás , haciendo que el chico rubio callera en el suelo

-Me impresiona que puedan seguir moviéndose , pero no duraran por más tiempo - dijo el encapuchado mirándolos fijamente

-El tiene razón , no duraremos por mucho tiempo , pero ...-pensó el pelinegro viendo al chico rubio

- Jake es mi hermano , y nunca lo traicionare - dijo el rubio mirando al encapuchado con odio

-Ya veo - dijo el sujeto serio

-Gracias hermano , se que pedo confiar en ti - se escucho una voz a lo lejos

Todos en la sala se voltearon a ver de quien se trataba

-llegas tarde , jake - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Lo lamento , es que había mucho tráfico , pero lo más importante ,¿qué quiere la banda snake de mi ? - pregunto el hermano mayor muy serio

-¿Banda snake ? - pregunto el rubio confundido

-Te lo explicare más tarde -

-Ya debes de saberlo , queremos lo que el profesor tiene - contesto el encapuchado

-¿Hablas de la corona ? -

-Así es -

-Pues temo que te irás con las manos vacías - dijo Jake con una sonrisa

Y de un segundo a otro , Jake apareció detrás del encapuchado y le dio un cadozo haciendo sonar la espalda del sujeto para luego agarrarlo de la cabeza y golpearlo en el piso , haciendo que el piso se rompiera en miles de pedacitos y dejando al encapuchado noqueado

-Vaya eso es nuevo - dijo Finn sorprendido

-¿seguro que ese es Jake - dijo Fionna acercándose a ellos

-Logro lo que nosotros no pudimos en un solo movimiento - dijo Marshall sorprendido

-Oigan , ayúdenme quieren - dijo Jake levantando al sujeto

Dicho eso colocaron al sujeto en un sillón y ataron sus pies y brazos sobre el sillón con una cuerda

-Me sorprenden chicos , no sabía que podían pelear a ese nivel - dijo el hermano mayor

-Eso no importa ahora , ¿quiénes son la banda snake y que quieren de ti ? - pregunto el pelinegro serio y con los brazos cruzados

-Ellos me buscaban a mí ya que soy el ayudante del profesor Simon - dijo Jake serio

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver ? - pregunto el rubio a su hermano

- El profesor descubrió algo muy importante , una corona que al parecer es mágica

-Creía que la magia no existía - dijo la chica seria

-Si existe - dijo el encapuchado ya despierto

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - pregunto la chica

-Lo sabrán muy pronto- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

-Ahora que estás despierto quiero que me contestes algunas preguntas , ¿ quién eres y quien te envió ? - pregunto el hermano mayor muy serio

-Soy Zink y fue mi jefe el que me envió-

-¿ Grahim ? - pregunto Jake

-Así es - dijo el encapuchado para luego desaparecer lentamente

-¡No sé qué coño pasa aquí , ¿ pero para que quieren esa corona? !- dijo el chico rubio ya enfadado

- Para la destrucción y reconstrucción del mundo y de todo lo que conocen -dijo el encapuchado con una sonrisa - solo recuerden esto , dentro de poco el apocalipsis comenzara - dijo el encapuchado para luego desaparecer lentamente

-¡¿Pero qué ?!- gritaron Finn , Fionna y Marshall al mismo tiempo

-Magia - dijo Jake como si nada

-El dijo que el apocalipsis estará cerca- dijo la chica un poco asustada

-¿Qué clase de corona es esa ? - pregunto el pelinegro serio

-Aún no lo sabemos -dijo el hermano mayor

-Lo siguen investigando , ¿verdad?- dijo el chico rubio

-Así es -

-Si lo que están buscando es la corona , no creen que lo mejor sería ir junto al profesor- pregunto el pelinegro

-Tal vez tengas razón - dijo el hermano mayor

-Entonces , hay que irnos ahora - dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa

-Para ahí bro , ustedes se quedaran aquí - dijo el hermano mayor deteniendo a Finn

-¿Que quieres bro ? - pregunto el chico rubio a su hermano

-No puedo permitir que se involucren más de lo que hicieron -

-¿De qué estás hablando ?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Ustedes se quedaran aquí y descansaran -

-¿Por que ? - pregunto la chica el cual estaba sentada en el suelo

-Por qué están heridos y si van , puede que no salgan vivos - dijo Jake con un tono serio en su voz

-Esto , solo son pequeños rasguños - dijo el chico rubio señalando sus notables heridas

-Estas bromeando , ¿ verdad ? , se quedaran aquí a descansar - dijo el hermano mayor - Finn , acompaña a Fionna a casa y luego limpia todos esto - dijo para luego retirarse

-¿Y qué haremos ? - pregunto la chica con una sonrisa al escuchar la puerta cerrarse

-El dijo que no nos involucremos - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados recostado en la pared

-Tal vez , pero él sabe que no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados , mientras nos perdemos toda la diversión- dijo el chico rubio con una gran sonrisa

Dicho eso los tres jóvenes salieron de la casa en busca de Jake , pero al salir no lo vieron por ningún lado ni a su auto

-Demonios , lo perdimos - dijo el chico rubio mirando en todos lados

-Finn , ¿conoces el laboratorio en donde trabaja tu hermano ?- pregunto la chica

-No , Jake nunca me lo dijo -

-Entonces ¿cómo encontraremos su paradero ? - pregunto el pelinegro

-Tengo una idea - dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa

**Con Jake **

Jake se encontraba conduciendo su auto hacia el laboratorio con el investigador con quien trabajaba ,su auto era un chevrolet Camaro color azul

Jake saco su celular y marco el numero del investigador

-Hola , profesor -

-¿Jake?- contesto el investigador - ¿qué sucede , creía que ya te fuiste en tu casa?-

-Así es profesor , pero surgió un pequeño problema -

-¿Problema ?-

-Te lo contare cuando llegue , por favor prepare la corona -

-¿La corona ? , de acuerdo , pero espero que sea urgente , voy a perderme mi programa favorito de televisión -

-Gracias , llegare ahí enseguida - dijo el hermano mayor dando por finalizada su llamada

**Con Finn **

Finn , Fionna y Marshall se encontraban corriendo por la calle de la ciudad , mientras que Finn marcaba en su celular un número telefónico

-¿Qué estás haciendo ?- pregunto el pelinegro al rubio

-Estoy llamando a Arcoíris - contesto el rubio

-¿La novia de tu hermano , para qué ?- pregunto la chica confundida

-Ya lo sabrán - contesto el rubio -

-Hola - contesto una chica rubia en el teléfono

-Hola Arcoíris - contesto Finn

Ella es Arcoíris , edad 20 años , es la novia de mi hermano , tiene los ojos azules , la piel blanca , cabello rubio , lleva consigo una remera de varios colores , es muy buena y amable , Jake y ella levan 2 años de novios

-¿Finn eres tú , anda todo bien por ahí ? - pregunto la rubia preocupada

-Sí , todo anda perfecto por aquí , solo quería saber si conocías el laboratorio en donde trabaja Jake-

-Sí lo conozco -

-Bien , ¿podrías decirme du dirección ?-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo ?-

-Por un trabajo de la escuela-

-Oh entiendo , calle Accu , avenida Conets 77-

-Gracias Arcoíris , eres la mejor - dijo Finn sonriendo

-De nada , manda saludos a Jake y dile que venga después del trabajo -

-Claro - dijo el chico para luego terminar la llamada

-Bien y ¿qué te dijo ? - pregunto la chica

-Calle Accu , avenida 77 , es aquí cerca , debemos de apurarnos - dijo el chico rubio acelerando la velocidad

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin los tres jóvenes y Jake llegaran al laboratorio

-Es aquí - dijo Finn notando el auto de Jake

-Vaya , este laboratorio es gigantesco - dijo Fionna asombrada por el laboratorio

-Al parecer , te pagan bien al ser científico - dijo Marshall con un silbido al ver el laboratorio

El laboratorio era gigantesco de color azul con el techo blanco , las ventanas y puertas eran tecnológicos y parecía abrirse solo con un código

-Bien , entremos - dijo el chico rubio

**En algún lugar **

El encapuchado apareció en una fábrica abandonada , las ventanas estaban rotas , las puertas destruidas , las paredes sucias

El encapuchado se acerco a una estatua de un dragón que estaba alado de la puerta , cerro la mandíbula de la estatua y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y el suelo comenzó a abrirse , dentro se podía notar una escalera que bajaban

El encapuchado bajo las escaleras y el suelo comenzó a cerrarse , en el momento que bajo la escaleras vio a un sujeto que lo esperaba recostado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados

-¿Que quieres Matzuda ?- pregunto el encapuchado

-Así saludas a tu compañero Kague - dijo el sujeto

Matsuda tenía el cabello corto y blanco , los ojos rojos , en su boca se notaba unos colmillos sobresalientes , el peliblanco vestía una remera blanca que ponía Snake escrita en el con letras negras , un chaleco blanco con rallas grises y un pantalón gris

-No me interesan los saludos - dijo Kague serio

-Que frio eres - dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa - y dime ¿ buenas noticias ?-

-Encontré la ubicación del doctor- dijo Kague con una sonrisa

**Continuara ...**

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo , espero que les haya gustado y gracias a Amaisupresh por los concejos , bueno eso es todo y espero sus reviews , hasta el próximo capítulo , se despide Tobías cantero **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - El comienzo parte 2**

Finn , Fionna y Marshall se encontraban frente a la caza de uno de los científicos más respetables en todo el país , el científico Simon Petrikov.

Los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos por la inmensidad de la casa , si solo era así de grande por fuera , ¿cómo sería por dentro ? .

-Bien , entremos - dijo Finn reponiéndose de su transe , dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta para entrar en la casa

Finn y Marshall al ver al chico intentar abrir la puerta , se apresuraron y lo agarraron de sus brazos, deteniéndole el paso, tirándolo en el suelo.

-Pero qué demonios , ¿ qué creen que están haciendo ?-

-Estas tonto - dijo Fionna regañando a Finn

-Queremos entrar a la casa sin que nos noten , ¿y tu intentas entrar por la puerta de enfrente - le grito en un susurro , Marshall a Finn

El chico se les quedo mirando y luego sonrió-je je , no lo pensé - dijo rascándose la nuca

Marshall y Fionna solo suspiraron y luego se dieron la vuelta a ver la casa .

-Y ahora qué , no podemos entrar por la puerta de enfrente - Dijo la chica observando la casa

-Tampoco por la ventanas - prosiguió el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados

-Solo nos queda la puerta trasera - contesto el chico levantándose del suelo

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí y sonrieron , para darse media vuelta e ir al patio trasero .

**Unos minutos antes **

Jake había llegado a la casa del profesor , con la esperanza de que no estuviera destruida o quemada , grande fue su alegría al ver que la casa estaba intacta , había llegado antes que la banda Snake .

Jake estaciono su auto cerca de la casa , se dispuso a bajarse , llavear su auto y poner la alarma , por si algún vándalo se le acercara con intención de robárselo .

Luego de hacer lo que debía hacer , se dispuso a cruzar la calle e ir en dirección de la casa del profesor , al llegar , toco la puerta de la casa y espero a que lo atendiesen , volvió a tocar la puerta ya que nadie le contestaba , lo toco por tercera vez y paso lo mismo , siguió tocando hasta que lo atendieran.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos hasta que por fin lo atendieron .

-Tocaste muchas veces sabes - le contesto un señor de 30 años de edad

-Pues nunca me atendiste - le contesto Jake

-No importa , pasa - dijo el señor invitando al joven a pasar

Este antes de entrar , sacudió sus pies en una pequeña alfombra que estaba en frente de la puerta .

-Dime , sonabas preocupado en el teléfono , ¿ qué sucedió - pregunto el viejo serrando la puerta luego de que Jake entrara

-Es una larga historia - contesto Jake colocando su abrigo en un perchero que se encontraba en una esquina ( olvide mencionar que en ese momento Jake llevaba un abrigo enzima)

-Tengo café y unas galletas , además tenemos tiempo de sobra - contesto el viejo invitándole a sentarse

Jake solo acepto y junto al viejo se dirigieron a la cocina a tomar un poco de café , mientras Jake le contaba todo lo ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas.

**Volviendo a la actualidad **

Los tres jóvenes estaban en el patio trasero , con el intento de entrar a la casa del científico .

Al llegar vieron la puerta trasera y se detuvieron a pensar por unos segundos.

-Esta es la casa de uno de los científicos más respetados en el país , no creo que sea sencillo entrar - dijo Marshall pensando

-A lo mejor , debe de tener unas alarmas activadas por alguna parte - dijo Fionna observando por todas partes

-¿ No sería más sencillo ver si está abierto o no ? - pregunto Finn con los brazos en la nuca

Dicho eso , los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí atentamente , y luego sonrieron .

Finn fue el primero en acercarse , Fionna y Marshall estaban a su espalda , esperando que no haya ninguna alarma o algo parecido .

Finn toco la perilla de la puerta , temblando de la presión y luego lo giro .

-Está abierto - dijo el chico sorprendido

-¿ Eh ?- respondieron Fionna y Marshall sorprendidos

Finn empujo la puerta trasera hacia adelante y se abrio , sin ninguna alarma sonara o algo por el estilo .

Los tres jóvenes entraron en la casa silenciosamente , al entrar todo estaba obscuro y silencioso.

-Pareciera como si no hubiera nadie - Dijo Finn pidiendo ver simplemente un poco por la luz de la luna

-¿Creen que nos confundimos de casa ? - pregunto Fionna detrás de Finn

-No lo creo , el auto de Jake estaba enfrente - contesto Marshall detrás de Fi

-Oigan , creo que vi el interruptor de la luz - contesto Finn , viendo algo enfrente suyo

Dicho eso Finn toco el interruptor , y de repente cayeron en un poso debajo de ellos .

-¡¿Pero qué ?!- pregunto Fionna confundida

-¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer Finn ?!- pregunto Marshall enojado

-¡¿ cómo quieres que lo sepa , todo estaba obscuro ?!- se excuso Finn

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí ?! - pregunto Fionna gritando

**Con Jake **

**-**¿escuchaste algo ?- pregunto el viejo a Jake

-No , nada - contesto dando un gran sorbo a su café

**Con Finn **

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los tres jóvenes subieron del pozo en el cual cayeron , al subir los tres estaban exhaustos y sucios.

-¡¿Qué clase de científico tiene un poso en su casa ?!- pregunto Fionna acostada en el piso

-Un científico loco - contesto Finn , tirado también en el piso

-Cómo sea sigamos - dijo Marshall recuperado

Dicho eso , los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a seguir su camino , como suponían , la casa por dentro era igual de grande que por fuera , las paredes eran blancas y lo pasillos eran enormes , parecían como si no tuviera final .

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin , llegaron en el final del pasillo , enfrente suyo había una puerta que ponía en un papel "Gunter ".

-¿Gunter ? - pregunto la chica confundida

-Debe de ser el nombre del científico - contesto Finn abriendo la puerta para entrar , gran error

Al entrar , los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver la magnitud del tamaño del cuarto , la cama era enorme , el aire acondicionado estaba prendido , estaba hasta su máxima potencia , habían muchísimas fotografías colgadas en la pared de un ¿pingüino ?

-Fotografías de un pingüino , este científico está más loco de lo que creía - dijo Marshall sorprendido

-Oigan , ¿eso es un masajeador?- pregunto Finn señalando el objeto nombrado

Los jóvenes miraron hacia la dirección apuntada por Finn .Se acercaron a verlo más de cerca , se sorprendieron al verlo , no por el hecho de que había un masajeador dentro de un cuarto , era por el hecho de quien lo estaba usando.

Era el mismo pingüino de la foto , estaba siendo masajeado por esa máquina , estaba acostado boca abajo , ¿ qué hacia un pingüino en la ciudad ?.

Finn , Fionna y Marshall estaban sorprendidos , veían asombrados al pingüinos , este noto que lo observaban , y alzó su cabe para mirar enfrente , al ver a los jóvenes , aplaudió y la máquina se detuvo , se levanto y los miro fijamente.

-Oh , es tan lindo - dijo Fionna - hola pequeño - dijo acercándose a él con una sonrisa

-Cuidado Fionna , podría morderte - dijo Finn asustado

-Los pingüinos no tiene dientes imbécil - dijo Marshall con los brazos cruzados

El pingüino los seguía mirando fijamente , luego cruzo los brazos

-¿Que quieren ? - pregunto el pingüino con los brazos cruzados

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirando al pingüino asombrados , no , mejor dicho aterrorizados por lo que acababan de oír.

-E- el pi-pingüino hablo , ¿ verdad ? - pregunto Finn temblando y señalando al pingüino

-Cr-creo que sí - le contesto Fionna

-Así es , hable . ¿ y ? - dijo el pingüino aún con los brazos cruzados

-¡¿Queeeeeeee´?! - gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Díganme ? - dijo el pingüino vagándose del masajeador , para dirigirse a un pequeño refrigerador en una esquina del cuarto - ¿ buscan al viejo Simon ?- dijo buscando varias cosas en el refrigerador y sacando un pescado

Finn , Fionna y Marshall estaban sorprendidos y temblando por escuchar al pingüino hablar. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hablar ?.

-¿Co-cómo puedes hablar ? - pregunto Fionna

El pingüino comió de un bocado el pescado y luego se dispuso a hablar .

-Simon creó este comunicador , para que yo pueda hablar y comunicarme con él - dijo señalando el comunicador azul en su cuello

El comunicador era de color azul , se podía camuflar fácilmente con su piel , ya que era chico , lo suficiente como para ocultarse en sus plumas .

-Entonces , ¿ qué hacen aquí ? - pregunto el pingüino

-Bueno ... - dijo Finn y Fionna titubeando

-Queremos ver a Simon - dijo Marshall serio

-Ya veo , síganme - dijo el pingüino cerrando el refrigerador

Los jóvenes seguían al pingüino en los pasillos de la casa , este los guiaba hasta donde Simon

-Es extraño que un pingüino nos guie - dijo Fionna susurrando a Finn

-Lo sé - afirmo Finn a Fionna

-Que creen qué están susurrando ustedes dos - dijo el pingüino escuchando a ambos jóvenes

Finn y Fionna solo temblaron al saber que el pingüino los había escuchado

-Yo creo que ese científico está loco - añadió Marshall , mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados

-Marshall - dijo Fionna golpeando al nombrado

- ¿ Qué ? , solo digo lo que pienso -

-No se preocupen , mucha gente dice lo mismo , que es un loco , un descerebrado , un fanfarrón , pero a él no le importa , el sabe quién es y que debe hacer - dijo el pingüino con una sonrisa

Los jóvenes , al escuchar eso , se quedaron sorprendidos y luego sonrieron y apresuraron su paso .

Los jóvenes y el pingüino llegaron hasta el final del pasillo , y se detuvieron delante de una puerta blanca .

El pingüino dio la señal a Finn para que abriera la puerta , este le hiso caso y dio un paso , al abrir la puerta , vieron a Jake y a un señor sentados ,tomando una taza de café .

Los jóvenes y el pingüino entraron al cuarto , este era amplio , había varias fotografía del científico , ganando varios premios , también había de jente famosas junta a él , las paredes eran de color blanco , había un refrigerador del tamaño de Finn en una esquina y una tele pequeña encima los cubiertos , las tazas y los platos estaban distribuidas en un mueble , todo estaba limpio y ordenado .

-Ejem , Petrikov , tienes visitas - dijo el pingüino interrumpiendo la conversación.

Petrikov y Jake voltearon a ver de quien se trataba esta vez , normalmente son fans que pide su autógrafo , o personas pidiendo su ayuda para arreglar maquinarias descompuestas , se sorprendió al saber que se trataba de unos jóvenes , el que más se sorprendió fue Jake , que al verlos escupió el café que tenía en su boca

-¿Finn ? - pregunto Jake sorprendido

-Hola - saludo Finn con una sonrisa mientras se le caía una pequeña gota

-¿Los conoces ? - pregunto Petrikov confundido

-Así es - decía Jake con su mano tapando su cara - ella es Fionna - dijo señalándola con la mano

-Hola - saludo Fi con una mano

-El es Marshall - dijo señalándolo , ese solo levanto una mano en señal de saludo -y por último mi hermano Finn -

-Oh , ya entiendo , es un gusto conocerlos - dijo el viejo saludando con la cabeza -yo soy Simon Petrikov -

Simon Petrikov , es uno de los científico más respetados en el país , mi hermano es un ayudante , según el profesor tiene futuro como científico.

-Veo que ya conocen a Gunter - dijo el científico señalando al pingüino

-¿Gunter ? - pregunto Fionna extrañada

-Ese soy yo - contesto el pingüino

-Bien , ahora quiero saber , ¿ qué hacen aquí ? - pregunto Jake con los brazos cruzados

-Venimos a ayudar - dijo Finn con una expresión seria

-Ayudar , ¿ eh? , díganme , ¿ creen poder ayudarnos ?-

-Tal vez no seamos tan inteligentes como ustedes , tal vez no sepamos mucho de ciencias , pero vinimos aquí con la intención de ayudar - dijo mirándolos fijamente

-Ya veo - dijo Jake con una sonrisa - ¿ qué dices Simon ? -

Simon solo miro a los jóvenes y luego sonrió - yo no soy nadie para opinar - dijo petrikov con una sonrisa

-Ya veo , en ese caso , Finn , Fionna , Marshall , ¿ quieren ayudarnos ?-

Los tres jóvenes solo sonrieron y respondieron - Si -

Debajo de una fábrica abandonada , se encontraba un lugar escondido, un lugar donde solo ciertas gentes conocen , y no me refiero a gente pura de corazón , si no a gentes malévolas , despiadadas.

Un hombre pelinegro caminaba al lado de uno peliblanco , ambos se dirigían en la misma dirección , si tu pasas delante de ellos en la calle , pensaras que son gentes normales , como cualquier otros , pero aquella gente estarían equivocados .

En realidad parecen gente normal , pero ellos tienen algo que les diferencia de los demás , algo que muy pronto la gente lo descubrirá .

Caminaron hasta llegar a una gran puerta , eta estaba resguardada por dos sujetos , uno pelado y con lente de sol , el cual tenía un tatuaje de una víbora enrollada en su brazo derecho , el otro tenía el pelo gris y corto , este tenía el mismo tatuaje que el sujeto anterior con la diferencia que lo tenía en el brazo izquierdo.

Estos estaban fumando un cigarrillo , hasta que el sujeto pelinegro y peli gris aparecieron , al verlos , soltaron su cigarrillos y se pusieron rectos .

Al parecer , los dos sujetos pelinegro y peli gris , tenían un cargo superior que los que resguardaban la puerta , así que no tenían más opción que mostrar respeto hacia ellos .

-Abran la puerta , venimos a hablar con el jefe - dijo el pelinegro ordenándolos

Los cadetes obedecieron las ordenes y abrieron la puerta , dejándolos pasar.

El pelinegro y el peli gris , entraron y siguieron su camino recto , pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron hasta su destino .

El ambiente donde estaban eran completamente negro , solo se podía ver las antorchas colgadas en la pared iluminando el pasillo y lo u}único que se podía oír eran sus propias pisadas y sus pensamientos.

Los dos hombres se arrodillaron frente a un sujeto sentado en su trono , viéndolos fijamente

El sujeto tenía el pelo un poco largo y de color gris , que tapaba uno de sus ojos , este eran de color rojo intenso , el sujeto era medio musculoso , usaba un saco mangas cortas , que dejaba su pecho y panza al descubierto , tenía unos jeans negros , con unos zapatos deportivos , tenía el tatuaje de unas víboras enrolladas en ambos brazos .

Este solo los miraba seriamente , sentado en su trono , para luego serrar sus ojos y decir - espero que me traigan buenas noticias , Kague , Matsuda -

-Así es señor - dijo Matsuda ( el peli gris ) arrodillado con una gran sonrisa

-Descubrimos el paradero de la corona - prosiguió Kague ( el pelinegro ) igual de serio como siempre

-La corona , ¿eh? - dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa - por fin , lo que tanto tiempo andábamos buscando , lo que la banda Snake andaba buscando , apareció delante nuestro , la corona del emperador del hielo - dijo serrando su puño

-Así es señor , solo permítanos una cosa - dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa

-¿Una petición , que es ? -

-Permítanos ,matar a Jake Burtons - dijo Matsuda con una mirada maniaca

**Continuara ...**

**Hola amigos , aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo , espero que lo disfruten , ¿qué conexión tiene Jake con la banda Snake ? , ¿ por qué Matsuda y Kague quieren matarlo ? , todo eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo , hasta pronto , se despide Tobías Cantero **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 - La corona **

El sol se había ocultado en el horizonte y la luna había salido en su lugar , dando a entender que ya era de noche .

La paz y tranquilidad reinaba en la ciudad , los faros iluminaban las calles por donde pasaban algunas personas .

En una casa bastante amplia y hermosa , se encontraban tres jóvenes de 17 años y uno mayor de 21 años y otro de 37 al lado de un pingüino.

Todos se encontraban en la sala , los tres jóvenes estaban sentados en un sillón bastante ancho y de color azul , mientras que Jake y Simon estaban sentados en diferentes sillones .

Gunter apareció con una bandeja y en ellas cincos tazas de café calientes , este les ofreció a todos la taza de café , el cual todos aceptaron .

-Si no es micha molestia , me gustaría saber más acerca de la corona - dijo Finn con una mirada seria

-Lo siento , pero no sabemos mucho de ellas - dijo Simon , con la mirada en el suelo

-¿ Es cierto que es mágica ? - pregunto Fionna con una sonrisa y con Gunter en su regazo

-Mi pequeña Fionna , la magia no existe , lo que ves son simples trucos - dijo con una sonrisa , sacándole la sonrisa

-Profesor , la magia si existe - le dijo Jake al científico , para luego tomar su café

-Jake , Jake , esa es tu opinión , para nosotros los científicos , es imposible creer en algo que no tenga explicación , como la magia , son simples trucos -

-Entonces , si es una simple corona , ¿ por qué esos sujetos la desean tanto ?- pregunto Marshall con los brazos cruzados

-Yo no eh dicho que no tiene nada en especial - dijo el científico , levantándose del sillón en donde estaba sentado y dirigiéndose a un estante con barios libros , el cual estaba detrás suyo

-Esa corona esconde algo , algún misterio que espera a ser descubierto - dijo buscando algo en el estante - esa es la razón por la que la investigamos - dijo sacando un libro bastante grueso y de color marrón de ese estante

-¿Y qué crees que sea ese secreto - pregunto Fionna observando el libro , con el pingüino aún en su regazo

-En mi opinión , algún mensaje que nos dejo nuestro antepasados , algo que quieren que sepamos - dijo abriendo el libro , ojeando hoja por hoja

-En ese caso , creo que es nuestro deber ayudarlo - dijo Finn levantándose del sillón -¿no es así , amigos ?-

- Por supuesto - dijo la chica levantándose junto a él

-No hay de otra ,¿verdad ? - dijo Marshall con una sonrisa

-Esa es la actitud - dijo Jake , dando otro sorbo a su café

-Amigos - dijo el científico sorprendido y con una sonrisa

-Bien , yo buscare información en los libros de la biblioteca - dijo Finn con una sonrisa

-Yo voy contigo - dijo Fionna con Gunter en sus brazos

-Yo buscare indicios investigando la corona , ¿me ayudas Marshall ? - pregunto Jake levantándose y dejando la taza en la mesa

-No tengo objeción - dijo levantándose y guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Yo me quedare por un momento aquí - dijo el científico aún sentado , observando el libro

Todos tomaron caminos separados , Fionna estaba leyendo un libro grueso y azul , sentada en la mesa de la biblioteca junto a Gunter , que estaba sentado en la mesa , leyendo con ella , Finn por su parte estaba buscando algún libro que tenga información de la corona .

Jake y Marshall estaban en el laboratorio de la casa , Jake estaba observando la corona , mientras que Marshall recopilaba todos los libros que creía necesario para investigar .

En cuanto a Simon , se encontraba en la sala , aún sentado en aquel sillón , este se encontraba pensativo , recordando como encontró la corona

**Flashback **

Simon Petrikov , ese es mi nombre , soy un científico respetado en mi país , en este momento estoy viajando al norte de Escandinavia , la razón , es por qué uno de mis ayudantes afirma haber hallado un descubrimiento my importante , una corona mágica , la verdad es que yo no creo en la magia , pero quiero ver esa corona , tal vez no sea mágica , pero quiero verla .

Mi sueño , es que me recuerden como un gran investigador , quiero cambiar a la gente y al mundo que le rodea , esa es la razón por la cual me eh convertido en un científico , para contribuir al mundo , quien sabe ,tal vez en el futuro , pueda crear o descubrir algo que traiga paz al mundo .

Simon estaba en un camarote lujoso , estaba haciendo un viaje en barco , su destino Escandinavia , estaba emocionado y al mismo tiempo asustado , era la primera vez que viajaba en barco ,

-Profesor , tranquilícese , pronto llegaremos - dijo un Jake de tan solo 19 años

-Lo siento Jake , por hacer que me acompañes en este viaje - se disculpo el científico , el cual estaba guardando su maleta debajo de la cama

El camarote era enorme , sus paredes eran de color blancos , el piso era de color marrón café , había una tele no tan grande , de color negra , la mesa era circular y en ella había dos tazas , cada una con el nombre de Jake y Simon , escrita sobre ellas , para diferenciar de quien es quien .

-No te preocupes , yo fui el que insistió en acompañarte , después de todo , quiero ver esa corona - dijo Jake , el cual estaba acostado en su cama

El científico solo le sonrió , para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la salida .

-Ya regreso , si gustas , pide algo de comer - dijo el científico saliendo del camarote , dejando a su acompañante solo

Luego de serrar la puerta , Simon se puso a caminar , estaba emocionado , ansioso por conocer Escandinavia y por ver esa corona , no conocía mucho de coronas , pero de algo estaba seguro , algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que esa corona era importante , que debía de ir a investigarla .

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del barco , era como un niño pequeño , miraba todo a su alrededor , estaba emocionado , era la primera vez que se subía en un barco , pero luego recordó por que había salido de su camarote , debía de hablar con el capitán del barco .

Simon se había subido en unas escaleras , subió hasta el último escalón , luego camino derecho hasta que llego delante de una puerta blanca y alta , golpeó la puerta hasta que la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto salió de el .

El hombre era alto y musculoso , su cabello era de color negro , tenía una cicatriz que cortaba su ojo izquierdo , este le impedía ver del lado derecho , tenía un cigarro en su boca , usa la típica ropa de capitán .

-Oh Simon , me alegra verte , adelante pasa - dijo el hombre invitando al científico a pasar

-Gracias - dijo pasando en el despacho del capitán

El despacho del capitán era ancha , tenía una mesa en donde estaba esparcidas varios libros , hojas en sueltas , y una fotografía de él y su esposa e hijo , también tenía un estante en donde estaba muchos libros acerca de navegación , de tipos de barcos , etc.

El capitán ofreció a Simon que se sentara , este acepto y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio del capitán , este se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio .

-Bien , ¿de qué quieres hablar ?- dijo el capitán sentado

-Solo eh venido a darle las gracias por llevarnos hasta Escandinavia -

-No hay de que , después de todo te debo mucho doctor - dijo el capitán , agradeciendo a Simon

El capitán y Simon se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo , Simon le había ayudado , encontrando un trabajo de capitán a Crips **(el nombre del capitán) **, este desde chico le había gustado el mar y todo lo que acontece a él , es por eso que Simon le había encontrado trabajo de capitán , lo menos que podía hacer por él era llevarlo hasta Escandinavia .

-Me alegro que seamos amigos - dijo el científico al pelinegro con una sonrisa

-A mi también , y deme ,¿ para que has hecho este viaje ?-

-Por trabajo , uno de mis ayudantes dice a ver descubierto algo -

-¿ Algo ?-

-Una corona -

- ¿ Entonces has hecho este viaje por una simple corona ?-

-No es una simple corona , dice se mágica -

-¿Magia , pensé que no creías en esas cosas ?-

-Y no lo hago , es solo que quiero ver esa corona , puede que sea interesante-

- Ya veo , ¿ y qué hay de ese nuevo ayudante tuyo ?

-¿Jake ?-

- Sí , ¿ cree en la magia ?-

-El afirma que la magia existe , aunque yo no lo creo , pero todos tienen sus creencias y sus puntos de vistas -

-Tienes razón - dijo el capitán con una sonrisa

-Bueno , eso es todo - dijo el científico levantándose de la silla en donde estaba sentado -por cierto , ¿ cuando falta para llegar a Escandinavia ?-

-No te preocupes doc , solo disfruta del viaje - dijo el capitán con una sonrisa

Simon salió del despacho del capitán y se dirigió directamente a su camarote, al entrar vio a Jake dormido en su cama y en la mesa varias bandejas de plata, cada una con distintos restos de comidas , este solo sonrió y vio la hora en su reloj , marcaba las doce en punto de la noche , ya era tarde , así que entro en el baño y en cuestión de segundos salió con una piyama en vez de su traje habitual , se sentó en su cama y se saco sus medias , para luego acostarse , taparse con la sabana para dormir y dar por concluido ese día .

Al día siguiente fue despertado por Jake , el cual le había traído el desayuno - profesor , despiértese , ya es de día -

-Jake , ¿ por qué me has despertado tan temprano ? - pregunto Simon , el cual había visto su reloj , marcaba las cinco de la mañana

-Lo ciento profesor , pero es que ya estamos cerca de Escandinavia , al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el capitán -dijo Jake ,bajando una de las bandejas que traía encima

-Ya veo - dijo el científico agarrando la bandeja

Pasaron unos minutos para que Simon y Jake terminaran de desayunar , luego la voz del capitán sonó por todo el barco , mediante altavoces.

-Buenos días , le habla su capitán , dentro de poco llegaremos a Escandinavia, por favor , guarden todas sus pertenencias y esperen hasta que lleguemos - sonó en el altavoz

Simon y Jake obedecieron al capitán y guardaron toda sus pertenencias y aguardaron hasta llegar a Escandinavia .

El barco por fin había llegado a su destino , la península de Escandinavia , este se acerco a la orilla del puerto y dejo caer el ancla para poder detenerse, hecho eso , el capitán dio la orden para que todos los pasajeros pudieran bajarse , todos y cada unos de ellos se habían bajado en multitud y entre ellos estaban Jake y Simon , antes que se bajaran , el científico se despidió del capitán con un fuerte apretón de manos , luego agarraron sus maletas y se dispusieron a bajarse del barco.

Una vez abajo , el científico y el joven , un sujeto con bata blanca y cabello verde lo esperaba , alado de un auto blanco .

-Me alegro que llegaran , lo estábamos esperando - dijo el sujeto

-Gracias , Jake el es Michael , uno de mis ayudantes , proveniente de aquí - dijo Simon presentándolo

-Mucho gusto - dijo Michael ofreciéndole su mano , en señal de saludo

-El gusto es mío , soy Jake , el nuevo ayudante del profesor - se presento Jake, apretando su mano

-Bien , entonces en marcha - dijo el ayudante agarrando sus maletas y colocándolas en el portaequipaje del auto

Hecho eso , todos se subieron en el auto , Michael comenzó a encender el auto para comenzar a conducirlo

Pasaron unas horas hasta que por fin llegaron a una cabaña , el auto se detuvo frente a esta y todos dentro bajaron de él.

Michael abrió la puerta de la cabaña y todos entraron , Jake no podía creer lo que veía , fuera parecía una cabaña común y corriente , pero dentro era bastante espacioso , había muchas maquinarias desconocidas para él , no solo eso , también había toneladas de libros sobre una mesa , eso dejo aún más sorprendido a Jake.

Luego una chica con bata blanca , cabello marrón y recogida sobre una cola de caballo , se percato de la presencia de ellos , la chica era hermosa por cierto .

-Hola profesor - saludo la chica con una sonrisa

-Hola Stefanie - saludo Simon

-Y a mí no me vas a saludar - pregunto Micharl fingiendo su enfado

La chica solo lo miro fijamente y luego volteo - ¿cómo estas profesor ?-

-¡Me ignoro!- dijo enfadado

Jake miraba aquella escena con una gota cayendo en la cien

-Oh , ¿ un nuevo compañero ? - pregunto la chica notando a Jake

-Así es , es mi nuevo ayudante - dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto , soy Stefanie - dijo la chica presentándose

- Hola , soy Jake - dijo presentándose también

-Bien , dejando los saludos aún lado - dijo Michel , trayendo una caja de metal con sigo - aquí esta , la corona - dijo abriendo la caja

En ella había una corona con tres espinas puntiagudas , solo que no era de oro como las demás coronas , esta era gris , y las joyas que tenía eran blancas.

-Es una corona un tanto extraña - dijo Jake observando la corona

-Eso no es lo que nos llama la atención , cuando lo estábamos investigando , tan solo unas horas atrás , uno de nuestros monos de investigación , el más juguetón , se puso la corona , unos minutos después callo inconsciente en el suelo , al sacarle la corona , despertó , pero sus síntomas fueron graves ... enloqueció - dijo Stefanie , un poco triste relatando la historia

Dicho eso , uno de los ayudantes (**no tan importante )** apareció con una jaula y adentro de esta , se encontraba un mono de espaldas , Simon se acerco a la jaula , Jake solo lo miraba desde lejos.

El mono era muy diferente a lo que Simon solía ver , era más grande de lo normal , su pelaje era de color blanco , como la nieve , su rabo parecía tener pequeñas púas , el profesor se acerco un poco más a la jaula , el mono no se volteaba a verlo.

-Esto es extraño - dijo Simon algo aterrado

-Lo sabemos - dijo Michael recostado por la pared , con los brazos cruzados

-Por eso lo llamamos profesor -

-Entiendo-

De repente el mono se volteo a verlo , Simon lo vio fijamente , sus ojos eran completamente blancos , eso lo aterró , el mono al verlo se acercó a los barrotes de la jaula , los toco y sonrió , los barrotes se congelaron y el mono salto directamente a Simon , este al verlo , intentó protegerse con un brazos , el mono , se colgó por el brazo y lo mordió , el científico grito por el dolor de la mordida , agarró el rabo del mono , causando dolor al mono , logrando que dejara de morder su brazo y luego lo tiró sobre unos estantes .

-Profesor - gritaron todos dentro de la sala

-Cojan al mono y sacrifíquenlo , es demasiado peligroso - dijo Michael a sus ayudantes

-Estás loco , ¿ qué pasa si el profesor se infecta ? , debemos investigar más acerca de él y buscar un antídoto - dijo Stefanie

-Oigan , después discutan acerca de ello , ahora ayúdenme a levantar al profesor - dijo Jake levantando a Simon

- Estoy bien , solo es una mordida - dijo el científico apartándose de Jake

Simon estaba temblando , la herida sangraba demasiado , la sangre corría por todo el brazo del científico , y eso que usaba un saco .

-Profesor , será mejor que atienda ese brazo - dijo Jake preocupado por el profesor

- Dije que estoy bien - en ese momento , Simon comenzaba a ver borroso , no podía respirar y la sangre aumentaba más y más , hasta que se desmayo

La despertar , no se encontraba en el laboratorio , todo el lugar era completamente blanco , no había ni paredes , ni techo , ni nada , solo ese lugar completamente blanco .

-¿Donde estoy ? - pregunto Simon , rascándose la nuca , viendo en todas direcciones

-Estas en la dimensión que eh creado - dijo una voz desconocida para el sujeto

Simon volteo su cabeza hacia atrás , donde provenía aquella voz misteriosa , al voltear vio a un sujeto sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos serrados, su cabello era lacio y corto , era de color blanco , tenía una bata larga y blanca , debajo de ella una remera negra , esta tenía una figura en forma de espiral y cuatros joyas , una arriba y otra abajo del espiral y otras en sus costados , un pantalón negro y en regazo un bastón de madera .

Simon se había levantado - ¿quién eres ?- pregunto confundido

- Así saludas a alguien que acabas de conocer , Simon ? - pregunto el sujeto abriendo sus ojos , estos al igual que su cabello eran de color blanco

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre ? - se pregunto Simon para sí mismo

-Esa es una buena pregunta , te eh estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo-

Simon estaba sorprendido , primero sabe su nombre sin que él se lo dijera , luego lee su mente y ahora dice que lo había observado desde hace tiempo , ¿ quién es este sujeto , y que quiere de él ?

-Bien , de seguro debes de tener tus dudas , adelante , no seas tímido , pregunta - dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

Simon se le quedo mirando seriamente y luego sonrió - está bien , ¿ quién eres ?-

-Buena pregunta , solo te diré esto , soy el dueño de la corona que encontraste -

-Eso es imposible , esa corona es muy vieja , debe de tener uno mil años de antigüedad - dijo Simon incrédulo

-Tienes razón , pero no te miento - dijo el que se llamaba a sí mismo el dueño de la corona

¿Cómo es posible , me estará diciendo la verdad ? - pensó el científico seriamente

-Te dejo a ti que me creas o no , solo sigue preguntando -

-Es cierto , este sujeto puede leer la mente - dijo Simon pensando - como sea, ¿ qué es este lugar ? -

-Ya te lo eh respondido , es la dimensión que eh creado -

-¿Dimensión ?- dijo mirando por todo lados

Primero afirma ser el dueño de la corona , ahora le dice que este lugar es una dimensión creado por él, sin duda está loco .

-Veo que no me crees , entonces te lo demostrare - dijo el sujeto levantando su mano , y del suelo creció una pequeña roza

Simon quedo impresionado , creó una flor de la nada , tal vez esté diciendo la verdad.

-Ahora que eh llamado tu atención , te hare una pregunta, ¿ crees en la magia ?-

El científico solo rió - No , son solo trucos baratos -

-Ya veo , entonces dime ,¿ que acabas de ver ? - esa última pregunta dejo aún más sorprendido a Simon

Este vio la rosa que estaba en el suelo , se agacho y la arrancó , sin duda esra una rosa de verdad , luego fijo su mirada en donde estaba el sujeto , este ya no se encontraba

-Simon - dijo una voz al lado suyo , era el mismo sujeto- ¿acaso eres de esos sujetos que deben ver para creer ? -

Simon quedo anonadado , no sabía que decir en ese momento.

-Escucha , todo tiene un por qué en esta vida , ahora ve y encuentra el por qué hallaron esa corona , una vez lo sepas , no volveremos a ver - dicho eso el sujeto sonrió y todo se quedo obscuro , al abrir sus ojos ya no estaba en ese lugar blanco , estaba en la camilla de un hospital - ¿ fue solo un sueño ?- se pregunto Simon a sí mismo viendo el techo del hospital

**Fin del Flashback**

Simon se encontraba leyendo el libro , terminando de recordar l oque había pasado unos años atrás , aún no había hallado el por qué tenía la corona él y no otra persona .

-Veo que sigue trabajando duro - dijo Jake que se acerco con una trasa de café

-Te has dado cuenta que ya han pasado dos años desde que encontramos esa corona y no tenemos indició para que sirve o por que convirtió al mono en eso -

-Lo sé , pero debemos seguir buscando -

-Tienes razón , ¿ y los otros ?-

Marshall sigue buscando indicios en el laboratorio y Finn ,Fionna y Gunter siguen en la biblioteca -

-Ya veo , me alegra ver a esos jóvenes , me recuerdan a mi mismo en mi juventud -

-Sí , son increíbles -

Fuera de la casa , un hombre peliblanco los estaba observando

-Esta es la casa - dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-Entiendo , ¿ comenzamos ? - pregunto una sujeto que se escondía en las sombras

-Adelante - dicho esto el sujeto sonrió y salto del lugar en donde estaba

Finn , Fionna y Gunter seguían investigando en la biblioteca de la casa .

-Esto es aburrido - se quejo Finn recostándose sobre la mesa

-Aguanta un poco más - dijo Fionna con lagrimas en los ojos golpeando a Finn

-Estúpidos humanos , no aguantan madrugar un poco - dijo Gunter que estaba acostado en la mesa

-¡Tú no has hecho nada ! - gritaron Finn y Fionna al mismo tiempo

De un momento a otro , del techo había salido un hombre desconocido , destruyéndolo por completo.

El hombre aterrizo por la mesa en donde estaban Finn y Fionna , Finn por instinto agarro a Fionna como una princesa y salto , sonrojando a Fionna levemente .

El hombre era alto y musculoso , tanto que parecía un gorila, su cabello era de color negro , tenía unos afilados colmillos que sobresalían de su boca , usaba solo un pantalón corto y negro .

-Así que esta es la casa del doc - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa macabra

-Vaya , has hecho un desorden - dijo Matsuda bajando por el hoyo del techo

-¿Quienes son ustedes ? - pregunto Fionna enojada

-Yo soy Matsuda - se presento el peliblanco

-Yo soy Gorira - se presento el pelinegro

-¿Que quieren ? - pregunto Finn enojado

-Hemos venido por la corona - contesto Matsuda con una sonrisa macabra

-¿Ustedes son de la banda Snake ? - pregunto Fionna

-Así es -

Finn solo sonrió y apretó sus nudillos , haciéndolos tronar - por fin , algo con que entretenerme -

En ese momento aparecieron Marshall , Jake y Simon , preocupados

-Chicos , escuchamos el ruido , están todos ...- Jake no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a Matsuda

Matsuda solo vio a Jke y de un momento a otro , apareció delante suyo y le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago , Jake por el golpe fue directo a una pared , el cual se rompió por el impacto .

-¡jAKE! -gritaron todos dentro de la sala

-Creí que no debíamos ser tan impacientes - dijo Gorira a Matsuda el cual había vuelto al lado suyo

-Lo siento , pero no pude aguantarme - dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa - ahora denos la corona -

-Finn huyan - dijo Jake apretando su panza

-¿Que hacemos chicos ? - pregunto Fionna con una sonrisa

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta - dijo Marshal con una sonrisa

-Simon , coge a Jake y a la corona y salgande aquí - dijo Finn apretando sus puños - nosotros nos encargaremos de estos - dijo con enojo mirando hacia ellos

-Esto se pone interesante - dijo Gorira con una sonrisa

-Señor , ¿ por qué enviaste a Matsuda y a Gorira a recuperar la corona ?- pregunto Kague el cual se encontraba en su guarida , arrodillado frente al trono del jefe de la banda Snake

-Por que Matsuda tiene algo que tú no tienes - dijo Grahim sentado en su trono **( el jefe de la banda ) **

-¿Algo ? - pregunto Kague mirando directo a Grahim

-El tiene sed de sangre - dijo con una sonrisa macabra

-Voy a matar a ustedes y después a Jake - dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa macabra

Los tres jóvenes lo miraron con una expresión seria en ellos

**Continuara ...**

**Hola , aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia , espero que lo disfruten , por cierto , voy a responder la pregunta de uno de mis lectores , esta historia va a ser FinnxFionna , esta pareja me encanta , esa es la razón por la cual voy a hacerlo , los veo en el próximo capítulo , y dejen reviews sí les gusto y si no igual , nos vemos , se despide Tobías Cantero **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Jake **

El sol se había escondido y la luna salió en su lugar, dando a entender que ya era de noche.

Eran más o menos las 20:00 pm, la paz y tranquilidad reinaba por todo el pueblo, hasta que un extraño ruido interrumpió esa paz.

El extraño ruido era como si algo se hubiera derrumbado, los vecinos salieron de sus hogares, para saber que estaba pasando, se sorprendieron al ver aquella escena.

El techo de la casa de Simon tenía un gran agujero, las luces dentro se habían apagado, y por la ventana se podía divisar una gran cantidad de polvareda esparcida por cada rincón de la casa.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que una gran multitud se hubiera reunido alrededor de la casa, curiosa por esa extraña escena.

**Dentro de la casa **

Todos los rincones de la casa estaban completamente cubiertas por una espesa polvareda, la sala de la biblioteca estaba destruida, los estantes de libros estaban destruidos, al igual que las mesas y sillas, los libros estaban esparcidos por todos lados, los dos sujetos de la banda Snake estaban mirando fijamente y con una sonrisa a Finn , Fionna y Marshall, estos estaban parados , mirándolos fijamente.

-Estás listo Matsuda – pregunto Gorira con una gran sonrisa

-¡Claro, después de todo, voy a matarlos, uno por uno!- dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa macabra

-Ese peliblanco me da miedo – dijo Fionna asustada

-Concuerdo contigo – dijo el pingüino, en los brazos de la chica con miedo

-Fionna, ve junto a Jake y Simon, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos tipos – dijo Marshall completamente serio

-No puedo dejarlos solos chicos –

-No te preocupes por nosotros- dijo Finn con una sonrisa – en este momento necesitamos que ayudes a Simon a sacar a Jake de la sala y protejan la corona-

-Pero…- bajando la cabeza

-Fionna, se que quieres ayudarlos, pero tienen razón , Simon es un inútil cuando se trata de pelear –dijo Gunter con un tono serio

-¡Oye, te escuche!- dijo el científico, apretando su puño y con una vena saltando en su frente

-A lo que me refiero, es que tu eres la única que puede protegerlos – continuo Gunter

-Entiendo…,¡chicos, no pierdan!- dijo Fionna un poco preocupada

-No te preocupes, no perderemos – dijo Marshall con una sonrisa

-Así es, después de todo, tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar con esos bastardos, destruyeron mi casa, ahora debo limpiar todo, y odio limpiar – dijo Finn con una sonrisa y tronando sus dedos

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante – dijo Gorira preparándose para atacar

-Tú ataca al pelinegro, deja al hermano menor para mí – dijo Matsuda con una gran sonrisa

Fionna estaba corriendo en dirección de Jake y Simon para ayudarlos, Jake se encontraba recostado por la pared, apretando su panza del dolor.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto la chica acercándose a ellos

-Yo sí, pero Jake no- dijo el científico preocupado

-Entiendo, Jake que te paso – pregunto la chica, arrodillándose para acercarse más a él – Jake, estas…-dijo la chica un poco asustada

-Ja ja , fue un simple golpe, no te preocupes – dijo, para tranquilizar a la chica

En realidad no estaba muy bien, su panza estaba sangrando debido al golpe, ¿pero cómo, si simplemente lo golpeo levemente en la panza?

-Esos sujetos son muy poderosos, el peliblanco se llama Matsuda y el pelinegro Gorira, ya ves que con un simple golpe me hizo esta herida, Finn y Marshall no podrán contra ellos – dijo Jake intentando de levantarse

-Ellos podrán – dijo la chica reteniendo a Jake

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-En varias ocasiones eh visto a Finn y Marshall pelear juntos, aunque hay veces en la que se llevan mal, ellos realmente confían el uno en el otro, saben cómo pelear en equipo, ellos ganaran- dijo Fionna con una gran confianza

Simon y Jake solo vieron a Fionna, su mirada proyectaba confianza, ella creía en ellos.

-Bien, dejemos todo en manos de esos chicos- dijo Simon con una sonrisa- ahora debemos tratar tú herida-

-Tienes razón- dijo Jake levantándose

-Chicos…-dijo Fionna con una gran sonrisa, para luego leantarse y voltearse, vio a Finn y a Marshall con una gran sonrisa y determinación-_ellos van a ganar, lo sé, confió en ellos-_ pensó con una gran sonrisa

En ese momento Matsuda saltó del lugar en donde estaba y fue directamente a atacar a Finn, este lo vio, pero no pudo esquivarlo, la velocidad en que venía era impresionante, el peliblanco dio un fuerte puñetazo en la panza del chico, haciendo que este escupa un poco por el dolor.

-¡Finn!- grito Marshall preocupado por el chico

-No estás en condiciones de preocuparte por los demás- dijo Gorira , llamando la atención del chico

Gorira estaba apuntó de golpear a Marshall, este logro esquivar el ataque de su oponente, haciendo que el puñetazo de Gorira impactara contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en pedacitos.

-Pero que carajos- dijo Marshall, completamente sorprendido-_este animal, es muy fuerte, rompió el suelo con un simple puñetazo, si uno de ellos me llegara a dar, podría salir gravemente herido, o peor, muerto-___pensó asustado

-Eres rápido muchacho- dijo Gorira con una sonrisa

-Esto es malo, Finn, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, solo fue un leve golpe en la panza- dijo friccionándose la panza

-Acabemos con esto, Matsuda-dijo Gorira tronando sus dedos

-De acuerdo, después de todo, debe matar a Jake-

-¡Estás loco si crees que te dejare!- dijo Finn, corriendo en dirección de Matsuda

Este simplemente sonrió, y de la nada, salió del suelo unas espinas de hielo, estas salían en línea recta.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo Finn, saltando hacía atrás, evitando el ataque

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-pregunto Marshall confundido

-Deja que les explique-dijo Gorira con una sonrisa- como ya sabrán somos miembros de la banda Snake

-Ya lo sabemos-

-Lo que no aben, es que los miembros de la banda Snake, no somos personas común y corrientes-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Finn , sin bajar su guardia

-Somos magos- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

-¿Magos?-pregunto Finn sorprendido

-Eso explica las espinas de hielo- dijo Marshall igual de sorprendido

-En ese caso, ¿qué quieren magos de una corona común y corriente?- pregunto el rubio, con una expresión seria

-No es cualquier corona, es una corona mágica, creada en el siglo XVI- esta vez, lo dijo Matsuda, con una risa maniaca

-¡¿Siglo XVI, mágica, de qué demonios están hablando?!- pregunto Finn, algo enojado

-Estamos hablando de una corona creada por un ambiguo y poderoso rey mago, llamado Aisu, se dice que esa corona puede crear un hielo más fuerte y resistente que el de la Antártida- dijo con una expresión de demencia

-¿Y ustedes lo quieren, no es así?- pregunto Marshall con una expresión seria

-Así es, una vez terminemos con esto, iremos por ella-

-Ya veo, en ese caso, no nos podemos permitir perder, ¿verdad, Finn?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón, terminemos con esto- dijo con una mirada seria

**Con Fionna**

Fionna, Jake, Simon y Gunter se encontraban en la cocina, Jake estaba recostado sobre la pared y Fionna al lado suyo, en cuanto al científico y Gunter, estaban buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¡Lo encontré!- grito Simon, el cual había sacado el botiquín del…. ¿refrigerador?

-¿por qué tienes el botiquín de primero auxilios en el refrigerador?- pregunto la chica al científico

-Es larga historia- dijo con una sonrisa, la chica solo estaba mirándolo, con una gota cayéndole en la sien

-Bien, solo ayudemos a Jake- dijo Gunter, acercándose al nombrado

-Bien, primero, debemos desinfectar esa herida- dijo Simon –Fionna, saca del botiquín agua oxigenada-dijo señalando el botiquín-

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica, levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose junto al objeto nombrado

Fionna llego junto al botiquín y lo abrió, dentro había muchos objetos de cura, había barias jeringas, vendas, curitas, etc.

Entre todas ellas, busco el agua oxigenada, una vez lo encontró, se apresuro a sacarla y lo dio a Simon

-Gracias- agradeció Simon con una sonrisa- bien, limpiemos esa herida- dicho eso, simon puso un poco de agua en algodón y luego, comenzó a limpiar la herida de Jake- bien, ya esta, ahora pásame unas vendas-

Fionna obedeció y del botiquín saco unas vendas y se la entrego, el científico lo agarro y vendo la herida de Jake

-¿Ya esta profesor?- pregunto Fionna curiosa

-Solo detuve la hemorragia, pero la herida es profunda, debe ser tratado por profesionales, hay que llevarlo a un hospital-

-No hay tiempo- dijo Jake levantándose- debemos proteger la corona-

-Jake, no estás en condiciones, debes reposar- regaño Fionna

-Lo siento Fionna, pero debo seguir-

-Eres igual de terco que Finn-

-No, el es más terco que yo-

-Yo soy aún más, Simon, quédate con Jake y no permitas que se mueva-

-¿Y tú que harás?-

-Traeré la corona- dijo la chica, agarrando su mochila del suelo

-Yo iré contigo- dijo el pingüino subiéndose en la mochila

-Bien, hay que irnos- dijo con una sonrisa

**Con Finn**

Finn y Marshall estaban luchando contra Matsuda y Gorira, la sala de la biblioteca estaba destruida y en lagunas partes del suelo y la pared estaban congeladas.

Finn estaba esquivando las espinas de hielo que le lanzaba Matsuda, en cuanto a Marshall, esquivaba los puñetazos de Gorira.

-¡Ya me estoy cansando!- gritaba Gorira agotado

-Igual yo, no hacen más que esquivar mis ataques-

_-Esto es malo, me estoy agotando, si esto sigue así, uno de esas espinas me puede clavar-_pensaba Finn agotado

-Finn, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Marshall

-Sí, solo estoy algo agotado- dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente

-Jake te ah enseñado bien, mocoso- dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Jake?- pregunto Finn confundido

-¿Qué, el nunca te lo ah contado?, bien, te lo diré, el era un miembro de la banda Snake, mi maestro y unacecino profesional - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Finn y Marshall estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, ¿Jake un acecino profesional?.

**Continuara…**

**Hola amigos, eso es todo por hoy, en el próximo capitula, la historia de Jake, como entro a la banda y porque razón, también sabremos por que Matsuda lo odia, por favor dejen sus reiviews, que me inspiran, nos vemos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- Jake, parte 2**

-¿Qué, el nunca te lo ah contado?, bien, te lo diré, el era un miembro de la banda Snake, mi maestro, y un acecino profesional- dijo Matsuda con una gran sonrisa

Finn y Marshall estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer los que oían, ¿Jake, un acecino profesional?

**Con Fionna**

Fionna estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la casa, buscando la corona, en cuanto a Gunter estaba sobre sus hombros.

-Mierda, dije que iba a buscar la corona, sin embargo, no tengo ni la más remota idea de en donde se encuentra- dijo la chica desesperada

-Cálmate, por esa razón estoy aquí, rastreare el olor de la corona- dijo Gunter, parándose en sus hombros

-¿olor, eres una especie de sabueso?, además, ¿las coronas tienen olor?- pregunto la chica aún corriendo

-Cállate y gira a la derecha- dijo el pingüino a la chica, acto seguido, giro a la derecha

Continuo derecho, hasta que llego a unas escaleras que bajaba, Fionna por instinto, bajo, una vez abajo, vio una puerta, en ella ponía en un letrero ''Laboratorio''.

-Aquí es- indico el pingüino

Fionna se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, el cuarto estaba obscuro, eso no le impidió entrar, una vez adentro, el pingüino toco un interruptor al lado de la chica, hecho eso, el cuarto se ilumino.

-Eso está mejor- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- bien, busquemos la corona-

-No será necesario- dijo el pingüino, indicando el objeto nombrado

La corona estaba sobre la mesa del laboratorio, al parecer estaba siendo investigada, Fionna y Gunter se acercaron a la corona y la agarraron.

-Eso fue fácil- dijo la chica, girando la corona con su dedo

-Pues yo te ayude- dijo Gunter golpeando du pecho con aire de grandeza

-Tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa

-Fionna, ¿qué es eso?-pregunto el pingüino, un poco asustado

-¿Qué?- pregunto aún con una sonrisa

-Lo que está encima de tú cabeza- dijo señalándolo

Fionna miro hacia arriba, lo que vio la sorprendió, era…¿un ojo de hielo?.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- grito asustada

Era un ojo de hielo flotando en el aire sobre su cabeza, Fionna estaba asustada, se movía de un lado y el ojo la seguía, comenzaba a caminar y el ojo la seguía, luego corría de un lado a otro y el ojo la continuaba siguiéndo.

-¡¿Qué se supone que es esto!?- dijo la chica asustada

-Un ojo- contesto el pingüino

-Dime algo que no sepa- dijo la chica enojada- ¡Pero que hace un ojo flotando en el aire!-

-No lo sé-

Fionna y Gunter se fijaron aún más en el ojo, este, estaba flotando en el aire, observando fijamente la corona, luego parpadeo.

Luego el ojo se serró y se derritió, cayendo como líquido en el suelo, eso dejo aún más confundido a la chica y al pingüino.

-Bueno…, hay que llevar la corona arriba- dijo la chica mirando al pingüino

-Concuerdo contigo- dijo el pingüino- Fionna, ¿ y la corona?

-¿Eh?- dijo observando sus manos, la corona ya no estaba

**Con Finn**

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Finn confundido- ¡debes de estar bromeando si es que quieres que te crea!-

- Es tu problema creerme o no, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad- contesto Matsuda con una sonrisa

-_No puede ser, debe de haber un error, ¿este tipo me está diciendo la verdad?- todo eso cruzaba por la cabeza de Finn_

_- _Matsuda- dijo Gorira seriamente

-Lo sé- dijo mientras tapaba su ojo izquierdo- lo encontré- prosiguió con una sonrisa- ya no hemos divertido mucho con ustedes, pero debemos irnos- dijo mientras enseñaba la corona, que apareció de repente en su mano

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo Marshall sorprendido al ver la corona en manos enemigas-¡Finn, la corona…!- no pudo terminar su frase al ver a su amigo perturbado por lo que acababa de escuchar-Finn…- dijo Marshall preocupado

-Finn Burtons,- dijo Matsuda, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes- si quieres descubrir la verdad, sabes lo que debes hacer - dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa, desapareciendo lentamente- nos vemos, Finn- dijo desapareciendo completamente, junto su compañero

Finn solo estaba ahí, para y perturbado, en cuanto a Marshall, estaba mirándolo seriamente.

-Finn, debemos ir junta a los demás, necesitan saber que tienen la corona- dijo Marshall seriamente

Finn solo apretó sus puños con toda sus fuerzas, luego suspiro profundamente –tienes razón- dijo volteándose a mirarlo

Dicho eso, ambos chicos, salieron corriendo de la biblioteca, en dirección en que se encontraban los demás.

**Con Fionna**

Fionna y Gunter estaban sorprendidos, tan solo hace unos segundos que tenían la corona en sus manos, pero como si por arte de magia, desapareció.

-¡¿Pero qué sucedió?!- grito la chica confundida

-¡¿Cómo quieres que sepa?!- le contesto, también gritando el pingüino

-¡Bien, no importa, ahora, ¿qué hacemos?!-

-No sé, no pudo haber desaparecido como sí nada, algo debió haber pasado-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-No tengo idea, mejor vamos con Simon-

-De acuerdo-

Dicho eso, salieron corriendo en dirección en donde se encontraban los demás.

**Fuera de la casa**

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la casa de Simon, todos se preguntaban qué estaba pasando y porque la casa tenía ese enorme agujero.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto uno de los vecinos, que acababa de llegar

-No tengo idea, de pronto escuche un ruido extraño y vine a verificar que pasaba- respondió un sujeto al lado suyo

Entre la multitud, se encontraba un sujeto con una capucha y una máscara que le cubría la mitad de su cara, está era completamente negra, este estaba viendo detenidamente a la multitud, luego sonrió, alzo su mano y de esta, salió un brillo verde, los ojos de toda la multitud, comenzaron a brillar.

-Vuelvan a sus hogares y olviden todo lo que sucedió- ordeno el encapuchado

Dicho eso, toda la multitud alrededor de la casa se disperso, dejando solo al encapuchado, este sonrió y guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Ya les eh echado una mano, el resto les dejo a ustedes, muchachos- dijo el encapuchado, con una sonrisa, abriendo sus ojos, que eran de color rojos

**Dentro de la casa**

Finn y Marshall corrían por los pasillos de la casa, buscando a sus amigos, para darle la noticia de que los enemigos tienen la corona.

-¿Sabes donde están los demás?- pregunto Marshall corriendo

-No, pero si seguimos corriendo, lo averiguaremos- contesto Finn con una sonrisa

Finn seguía corriendo hasta que, ´´pass´´, choco con alguien, cayendo los dos al suelo.

-Eso dolió…- dijo Finn sobándose la cabeza en el suelo

Finn miro hacia adelante, para ver de quien se trataba, se llevo una gran sorpresa, al ver quién era.

-¡Fionna!-grito el chico sorprendido

-¿Finn?-dijo la chica sobándose la cabeza-¡Finn!- dijo la chica alegre

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el chico, ayudándola a levantarse

-Sí, me alegro que se encuentren bien, me preocupe por ustedes- dijo la chica con una sonrisa-

-Fionna, la corona- dijo el pingüino a la choca, que se encontraba en sus hombros

-Es cierto, chicos, debo decirles algo, la corona, ha desaparecido- dijo la chica seriamente

-Lo sabemos- dijo Finn con un tono serio

-¿En serio, cómo?- pregunto la chica confundida

- Luego entramos en detalles, ¿Fionna, sabes dónde se encuentran los demás?- pregunto Marshall apurado

-Sí, en este momento me dirigía hacia allí-

-Bien, hay que apurarnos- dijo seriamente

Todos asintieron, para luego, correr en dirección en la que se encontraban los demás, corrieron hasta que llegaron a la cocina, entraron y vieron a Simon y Jake.

-¡Fionna, Finn, Marshall, Gunter, me alegro que se encuentren bien!- dijo el científico alegre

- Veo que lograron vencer a esos sujetos, me alegro- dijo Jake con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde está la corona?- pregunto el científico a la chica, esta solo bajo su cabeza tristemente

-La banda Snake la tiene- contesto Finn seriamente

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos dentro de la cocina, a excepción de Finn y Marshall

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- dijo Simon aterrado

-¿Cómo sucedió, si la corona estaba abajo, en el laboratorio?- pregunto Jake aterrado, al igual que Simon

-No lo sabemos, simplemente apareció en las manos de ese sujeto peliblanco- dijo Marshall, que estaba recostado sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados

-¡Ese bastardo de Matsuda!- dijo Jake enojado

-¿Matsuda?- pregunto la chica confundida

-Así es, es ese sujeto peliblanco- dijo Simon seriamente

-Por lo que verán, la banda Snake, es un grupo, en donde, todos los integrantes tienen habilidades mágicas- explico Jake seriamente-En el caso de Matsuda, puede hacer aparecer o desaparecer objetos con solo verlos-

-¿Pero cómo lo hiso, si estaba en la biblioteca, peleando contra Finn y Marshall?- pregunto Simon confundido

-¡ÉL OJO!- gritaron Fionna y Gunter, confundiendo a todos en la sala

-¿Fionna, que quieres decir?- pregunto Marshall a la chica

-Cuando estábamos, abajo, en el laboratorio, buscando la corona, nos encontramos con un ojo de hielo flotando en el aire-

-Tal vez tengas razón, Matsuda, puede crear objetos de hielo, ya que también puede controlar el hielo- dijo Jake pensativo

Finn estaba confundido, como es que jake sabía todo eso acerca de la banda Snake, en ese momento las palabras de Matsuda cruzo por su cabeza, ´´_Jake era un miembro de la banda Snake´´, ¿acaso eso era cierto?._

_Luego, otras palabras más cruzaron por su cabeza,´´ Si quieres descubrir la verdad, sabes lo que debes hacer´´._

Tenía razón, la única forma de saber la verdad, era preguntarle directamente a Jake.

-¿Oye, Jake?- pregunto Finn a su hermano mayor

-¿Qué sucede Finn?-

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte-

-Claro, ¿qué es?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Es cierto que eres un miembro de la banda Snake?-pregunto, mirándolo fijamente

Todos dentro de la cocina estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Finn, ¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto Fionna confundida

Jake, se le quedo viendo seriamente por unos segundos y luego sonrió

-Veo que ese bastardo de Matsuda, hablo de más- dijo sonriendo y mirando al techo

-Entonces era cierto- dijo Marshall, recostado en la pared

-sí-respondió, aún mirando el techo

Fionna y Gunter estaban confundidos, ¿qué estaba pasando?, por alguna extraña razón, Simon no estaba sorprendido o confundido, solo estaba observando la situación seriamente.

Finn estaba observando seriamente a su hermano, luego agacho su cabeza y apretó fuertemente sus puños.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo has contado?- pregunto seriamente

-Porqué quería protegerte-

-¡¿De qué?!-

-De la muerte- esas palabras dejaron a todos confundidos dentro de la cocina

-Jake, creo que es hora de que todos lo sepan- dijo Simon seriamente

-Creo que sí- dijo con una sonrisa-

**Flashback **

Cómo sabrán, Finn y yo somos huérfanos desde hace diez años, yo tenía 15 años de edad, en cuanto Finn solo tenía 5 años.

Nuestros padres, eran unos científicos, reconocidos nacionalmente, tenían su propio laboratorio debajo de nuestra casa, yo estaba orgulloso de ellos.

Un día, ambos salieron de viaje, un viaje de negocios, al parecer habían descubierto algo asombroso, algo que podría revolucionar al mundo de la ciencia.

El cumpleaños de Finn se acercaba, ellos prometieron volver antes de eso, él día esperado llego, y Finn había cumplido 5 años de edad, pero ellos nunca volvieron.

Al día siguiente, la puerta había sonado muy temprano, Finn había bajado las escaleras ilusionadamente, abrió la puerta, esperando a que papá y mamá estuvieran ahí, y le dijeran ´´feliz cumpleaños´´, sin embargo, su deseo no se cumplió.

El que estaba delante de la puerta, era uno de los ayudantes de nuestros padres, tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, al verlo, me imagine lo peor, lo invite a entrar, pero se negó, en ese momento lo entendí, dije a Finn que se subiera a su cuarto, este se subió no tan contento.

Una vez que se fue, lo mire fijamente, el hiso lo mismo y luego me conto lo que había pasado, nuestros padres, habían muerto, al parecer, un accidente de tránsito, el auto de mis padres, había chocado con el auto de un conductor ebrio.

El ayudante se disculpo y luego se retiro, cerré la puerta, me arrodille y comencé a llorar, ¿qué haría?, en ese entonces solo tenía quince años y Finn cinco.

En ese momento Finn se acerco, y me pregunto por qué estaba llorando, ¿Qué haría?, no podía decirle que nuestros padres habían muerto, en ese momento lo entendí, me levante, seque mis ojos, y le sonreí diciéndole ´´todo estará bien´´.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que recibí la amarga noticia, Finn estaba durmiendo en su cuarto y yo estaba abajo, en la sala, nuestro padres nos habían dejado un poco de plata, pero no era suficiente, al parecer, el negocio no estaba hiendo muy bien, el laboratorio estaba en bancarrota, las deudas a pagar eran muchas, la luz, el agua, estábamos escasos de comida, todo esto pasaba y yo ni siquiera lo sabía, nuestros padres nunca me lo había contado, al parecer, el viaje que hicieron, era nuestra salvación, pero murieron antes de llegar a su destino.

Eran altas horas de la noche y aún no podía dormir por la preocupación, sonó la puerta y me levante pesadamente, al abrirlo me encontré con Arcoíris y Cake.

-Jake- dijo Arcoíris, mientras se tiro a abrasarme-

-Nos enteramos de todo- dijo Cake con un tono triste

Ella es Arcoíris, en ese tiempo ya era mi novia, tiene una cabellera rubia y larga, ojos azules, usa una remera de varios colores.

Ella es Cake, la hermana mayor de Fionna, tiene la cabellera rubia, ojos marrones, piel blanca.

-¿Y Finn?- pregunto Arcoíris preocupada

-Está en su habitación, durmiendo- dije un poco cansado

-¿Cómo se tomo la noticia?- pregunto Cake, preocupada

-Aún no se lo eh contado-

-Es mejor que no lo sepa- dijo tristemente

-Lo sé, por lo menos, no ahora-dije seriamente-¿quieren pasar?-

Dicho eso, todos entramos y nos sentamos en los sofás de la sala.

-¿Y Fionna?- pregunte, invitándolas una taza de café

-Está en casa durmiendo- dijo agarrando la taza

-Es cierto, ustedes son vecinos, ¿No es así?- pregunto Arcoíris agarrando una taza.

-Así es- conteste, sentándome en uno de los sofás

-Jake, dime, ¿qué harás ahora?-pregunto Arcoíris, mirándome preocupada

-No lo sé, supongo que conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y luego a Jake, se veía deprimido, como no estarlo, después de recibir una noticia tan amarga como esa.

-Bien, ya es tarde, debo irme, nos vemos- dijo Cake levantándose del sillón y saliera por la puerta

-Nos vemos- nos despedimos ambos con una sonrisa

-Jake, yo me quedare hoy contigo- dijo Arcoíris con una sonrisa

-No es necesario que lo hagas- dije con una sonrisa

-Sí lo es, me necesitas, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión- dijo seriamente

La mire a los ojos, brillaban con un hermoso color azul brillante, ella estaba decidida, parecía que nada la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Tus padres lo saben- le pregunte

-Los llamare, ¿me dejas usar tu teléfono?-me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Claro-

En ese momento, ella se levanto y fue a coger el teléfono, que se encontraba encima del refrigerador, en la cocina.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvió de hacer la llamada telefónica, yo la mire y ella también, luego me sonrió.

-Me dijeron que no hay problema- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya veo- dije mirándola con una sonrisa, para luego desviar mi mirada hacía la taza de café que tenía en mis manos

Ella me observo detenidamente y luego se acerco a mí, agarro la taza de mis manos y la puso sobre la mesa.

-Mejor vámonos a dormir, que mañana será un largo día- dijo con una sonrisa

Esa sonrisa era hermosa, una sonrisa que me encantaba ver, que en los momentos difíciles, siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

-Sí, tienes razón- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, para luego levantarme e ir a mi cuarto

Subimos las escaleras, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entramos, mi habitación no era muy grande ni muy pequeña, era como una como cualquier otra, o eso creo yo.

-Bien, tu dormirás en mi cama- dije ordenándola

-¿Y tú?- pregunto mirándome detenidamente

-No te preocupes- dije acercándome al ropero- dormiré en el suelo- dije sacando de este, una colcha azul

-¿No te molesta?- pregunto apenada

-Claro que no, eres mi novia, y no quiero que mi novia duerma incomoda- dije regalándole una sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada

-Espera un momento, vuelvo enseguida- dije poniendo la colcha en el suelo

En ese momento, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la de Finn, la abrí, y me encontré a él, durmiendo en su cama, plácidamente, destapado y babeando.

Reí en voz baja, para no despertarlo, me acerque, lo tape con la sabana, limpie su saliva y revolví su cabello.

-Es muy tierno- me dijo, una voz femenina, detrás de mí

-Así es- conteste con una sonrisa- Tan solo tiene cinco años, debo protegerlo, es mi deber como su hermano mayor- dije seriamente

-Sé que lo harás- dijo Arcoíris con una sonrisa

-Te amo- dije dándole un beso en los labios, el cual, ella me correspondió

-Y yo-

Luego de eso, salimos del cuarto de Finn, y nos fuimos al mío a dormir, mañana sería un largo día.

**Al día siguiente**

Un exquisito olor, invadían mis fosas nasales, despertándome dulcemente, al abrir mis ojos, me lleve una gran sorpresa, ya que no encontré a Arcoíris por ningún lado, al levantarme, sentí un poco de frio, ya que el invierno había llegado.

Salí de la habitación, baje la escaleras, y me encontré con Finn, sentado en la mesa y Arcoíris, sirviéndole el desayuno.

-Buenos días- dije sonriéndoles

-Buenos días- dijeron con una sonrisa

-Hermano, la comida de Arcoíris es deliciosa- dijo saboreando la comida

-¿Preparaste el desayuno?- pregunte sorprendido

-Así es- contesto con una sonrisa

-No era necesario que lo hagas- dije algo avergonzado

-Pues ya lo hice, así que siéntate y desayuna- dijo ordenándome

-De acuerdo- dije tomando asiento

Arcoíris se acerco y me sirvió un plato de huevos con tocino, olía y se veía delicioso, no pude aguantarme más y agarre los cubiertos y lo probé, estaba delicioso, ¿cómo era posible que algo que como todas las mañanas, sepa tan diferente?.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto emocionada

-Esta delicioso- conteste comendo cada vez más rápido

-Me alegro- dijo con una gran sonrisa

En ese momento, la puerta sonó, Arcoíris, fue a abrir la puerta, detrás de ella se encontraba Cake y su pequeña hermana Fionna, que en ese momento tenía cinco años de edad.

-Hola- saludaron la dos con una sonrisa

-¡Fionna!-grito Finn alegre

-¡Hola Finn!- grito ella, entrando a la casa alegre

-Fionna, no entres la casa sin permiso- le regaño Cake

-No te preocupes Cake- dije con una sonrisa-adelante pasa-

-Gracias- dijo entrando

-Vamos, suban a jugar niños- dije a Finn y Fionna, dicho eso, ambos subieron al segundo piso, alegres

Nosotros, solo mirábamos con alegría a los dos, eran grandes amigos.

-Son muy tiernos- dijo Arcoíris con una sonrisa

-Y grandes amigos- dije, dándole un sorbo a mi café

-Después de todo, se conocen desde los dos años- dijo Cake con una sonrisa- por cierto, Jake, ayer dijiste que buscarías un trabajo de medio tiempo, ¿verdad?-

-Así es-

-En ese caso, creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para ti- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Enserio!- exclame emocionado

-Claro, trabajo ahí todos los días, el pago no es muy bueno, pero algo es algo-

-No importa, conseguiré otro trabajo además de ese, por favor, llévame ahí-

-Si quieres, podemos ir ahora, después de todo, me dirigía ahí-

-Claro, Arcoíris…-

-No te preocupes, yo cuidare a los niños- dijo con una sonrisa

-Eres la mejor- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Gracias Arcoíris- agradeció Cake

En ese momento salimos de la casa, no antes de despedirnos de Finn y Fionna.

Nos fuimos caminando hasta allí, según Cake, estaba a dos cuadras de casa, tardamos unos minutos hasta que llegamos a un restaurante.

-´´¿Restaurante Gurren?- pregunte confundido

-Así es- contesto con una sonrisa

-Vamos, hay que entrar- dijo, empujándome por la espalda

Al entrar, el local estaba vacío, solo se encontraba un sujeto en el mostrador, de unos cincuenta años de edad.

-Hola jefe- saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola Cake, vienes temprano hoy- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Jaja, me desperté temprano- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Ya veo- dijo riéndose, luego giro su cabeza, percatándose de mi presencia-¿Quién es este, tu novio?-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué, no?, es solo un amigo- dijo algo sonrojada

-Ya veo- dijo con los brazos cruzados- hola, soy Amical, el dueño de este restaurante- se presento, dándome la mano

-Hola, soy Jake- me presente, estrechando su mano

-Crees que puedes contratar a Jake, viejo Amical- pregunto Cake, casi suplicándole

-Claro, después de todo, estamos corto de personal-

-¡Bien!- gritamos los dos, felices

-Cuando comienzo- pregunte ansioso

-Que te parece hoy mismo-

-Me parece excelente-

-Me gusta tu actitud, chico-

-Bien, Jake, ahora que trabajas aquí debes usar este uniforme- dijo Cake, enseñándome el uniforme del restaurante, lo agarre y fui al baño a cambiarme

Salí del baño, ya vestido con el uniforme de la empresa, que consistía en una remera negra, con una camisa amarilla encima, un pantalón amarillo, un par de zapatos blancos, y una gorra amarilla, con el logo del restaurante encima, el logo era de una baca parada en dos patas, unos cubiertos en ambas pesuñas y una gorra de chef.

-Te queda perfecto- dijeron los dos, con una sonrisa y el pulgar levantado

-Pues yo creo que no- dije mirando mi fachada

-Vamos, te queda perfecto- dijo Amical, dando palmadas a mis hombros

-Es cierto, es como si fuere hecho solo para ti- dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento la puerta de la tienda se abrió y de él salió un hombre encapuchado.

-Está aquí, Jake Burtons- pregunto el hombre seriamente

-Sí, soy yo- dije acercándome a él, confundido

El sujeto, me miro detenidamente, y luego sonrió

-Gusto en conocerte- dijo sacándose la capucha- mi nombre es Grahim-

**Continuara….**

**Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, nos acercamos al final de la primera temporada, saga, arco, o como quieran llamarlo, recuerden que este es la primera parte del pasado de Jake, en el próximo capítulo, sabrán más acerca de Grahim, y como Jake ingreso a la banda Sanke, y como conoció a Matsuda, eso es todo y espero sus reviews, que me dan inspiración, nos vemos. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7- La decisión de Jake**

-Gusto en conocerte- dijo el sujeto, sacándose la capucha- mi nombre es Grahim

Todos dentro del restaurante estaban confundidos, ¿cómo era que ese sujeto, que se hace llamar Grahim, conoce a Jake?

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto Jake confundido

-No, tu no, pero yo sí- dijo, tomando asiento, en una de las tantas mesas del restaurante

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Jake?- pregunto Cake, acercándose a él

-Conocí a sus padres- dijo, con una sonrisa

-¿A mis padres?- pregunto Jake, tomado asiento, frente a Grahim

- Así es, tu padre y yo. Éramos amigos de la infancia - dijo, observándolo con una sonrisa

- Nunca me ha hablado acerca de ti- dijo, observándolo, confundido

-Eso me hiere- dijo, un poco triste- pero no importa- dijo, reponiéndose

-Entonces sabrás…- dijo Jake, observándolo fijamente

-Me entere hoy por la mañana, lo siento- dijo, un poco triste

-Ya veo- dijo, bajando su mirada

-Pero no he venido por eso- dijo Grahim, cambiando su expresión a una seria, todos, fijaron sus miradas a él- dime Jake, ¿tu padre nunca te conto acerca de una corona mágica?-

-No, nunca me hablo acerca de eso- dijo, mirándolo confundido

-Ya veo, así que no contar a su familia acerca de eso- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto confundido

-No sé si estás enterado o no, pero tu padre y yo éramos compañero de trabajo-dijo, explicándolo- hace cinco años atrás, en nuestro laboratorio, uno de nuestros ayudantes vino con un libro viejo, según él, se lo entregó un sujeto anónimo, este, le conto que ese libro, contiene una leyenda increíble, curiosos, abrimos el libro y lo leímos, contaba acerca de una corona mágica, creada hace doscientos años atrás, por un rey mago-

-¿Rey mago?- pregunto Cake, tomado asiento al lado de Jake

-Así es, ese rey mago, tenía un gran poder, era tanto, que apenas si podía controlarlo, así que creo esa corona y sello la mitad de su poder dentro de ella, el libro contaba, que aquel que encuentre esa corona, ganaría ese poder-

-¿Esa corona existe?- pregunto Amical, parado detrás de de Jake y Cake

-Existe, estoy seguro- dijo Grahim- Al principio, no estábamos tan seguros, pero luego, leímos algo que nos inspiro a buscarlo, esa corona, además de ese gran poder, la corona, puede cumplir deseos-

-¿Deseos?- pregunto Jake, confundido

-Así es, no estoy seguro de cómo, pero creo en ello- dijo seriamente- Eso, nos inspiro para buscarlo, buscamos por dos años y medio, pero no lo encontramos, tu padre cansado, abandono la búsqueda, sin embargo, yo persistí y seguí buscando-

-¿Y lo encontraste?- pregunto Cake, curiosa

-Esa es la razón, por la que estoy aquí- dijo seriamente – Jake, ayúdanos a encontrar la corona- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Cake confundida

-Así es, la banda de Snake-

-¿La banda Snake?- pregunto Cake confundida

-Eh escuchado rumores acerca de ello- dijo Amical, con los brazos cruzados-es una banda que han estado causando problemas últimamente-

-Veo que nos hemos convertido famoso- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿y bien, Jake?- pregunto, observándolo

-Lo siento, pero debo negarme, no sé si lo que dices es la verdad o no -

-Entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa- esperare el tiempo que quieras, solo déjame decirte algo, tu eres mucho mejor que tu padre, se que con tu ayuda lo encontraremos, además, te pagare bien, lo suficiente para pagar todas tus cuentas- dijo levantándose de su asiento- piénsalo- dirigiéndose a la salida

Una vez afuera, se encontró con dos sujetos, uno con el pelo blanco y otro con el pelo negro, estos, lo esperaban recostado sobre un auto negro.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el pelinegro, con un cigarro en la boca

-No acepto, pero lo hará- dijo con una sonrisa

-Jefe- Dijo el peliblanco- ¿enserio cree que ese sujeto, pueda encontrar la corona?- pregunto, tirando el cigarro de su boca

-No lo creo, lo sé, el tiene habilidades que oculta, incluso a sus amigos, habilidades que nos ayudaran- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Dentro del restaurante había un gran silencio, después de todo, era de esperarse, ya que sucedido algo muy extraño.

-¿Qué les parece si trabajamos?- dijo Amical, rompiendo el silencio

-Claro- respondieron Jake y Cake, levantándose de sus asientos

Así pasaron las horas, varias personas entraron en el restaurante, Jake pedía sus órdenes, preguntándole que querían comer o en que podían ayudarle, una vez le decían, Cake venía con sus órdenes en las manos, con el traje de camarera, que no le quedaba mal, por cierto, algunos hombres lo piropeaban, en cuanto Amical, el se encargaba de preparar la comida.

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la hora de la salida, Jake y Cake ya se habían cambiado de vestuario, estaban listos para irse a sus hogares, no antes de despedirse de su jefe.

Una vez se despidieron, salieron del restaurante y fueron caminando hasta su casa, una vez llegaron, golpearon la puerta de la casa de Jake, pasaron unos segundos y abrió la puerta Arcoíris.

-Bienvenidos- dijo con una sonrisa

-Estamos de vuelta- dijo Jake, devolviéndole la sonrisa

Entraron en la casa y se sentaron en los sofás exhaustos.

-¿Cómo les fue en el trabajo?- pregunto Arcoíris, tomando asiento al lado de Jake

-Pues bien- respondió Cake con una sonrisa

En ese momento, bajaron de la escalera, Finn y Fionna, felices.

-¡Cake!- grito Fionna, abalanzándose para abrazar a su hermana

-Hola Fionna- dijo feliz la chica

-¡Jake!- dijo Finn, acercándose a él

-Hola hermanito- dijo Jake, revoloteando el cabello de Finn

-Mira hermano- dijo, mostrándole una llave, el cual tenía colgado en su cuello

-¿Una llave?- pregunto Jake, confundido

-¡Me lo dio papá!- dijo feliz

Jake solo miro a Finn y luego a Arcoíris, esta la miro con una sonrisa.

-Un ayudante de tus padres vino aquí, nos entrego un paquete, al parecer, tus padres lo dieron antes de que murieran- explico aún con una sonrisa- a ti te dejaron esto- dijo levantándose del sofá y agarrando un libro de la mesa

-¿Un libro?- pregunto agarrándolo

El libro grande y gordo, su tapa delantera y trasera eran de un color marrón, tenía una cinta de color rojo, que marcaba la última página leída.

Jake, curioso, abrió el cuaderno, en done marcaba la cinta, se sorprendió al ver una imagen en él, la imagen era de una corona dorada con tres joyas rojas en la frente, abajo ponía ´´_Corona mágica, creada hace doscientos años´´_, en la mente de Jake solo cruzo una cosa, la corona de que hablaba ese tal Grahim, todo lo que decía era verdad, tal vez en verdad conocía a sus padre.

-Jake- dijo Cake, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?- pregunto alarmado

-Y bien, ¿qué dice el libro?- pregunto Cake, curiosa

-No, no dice nada- dijo cerrando el libro- bien, ¿para qué sirve la llave?-

-No lo sé- contestó Finn

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-No nos dieron muchos detalles- explico Arcoíris

-Entiendo-

-Bien, gracias por todo, pero debemos irnos- dijo Cake, agarrando de la mano a Fionna- Adiós- dijo despidiéndose

-Chau Finn- dijo Fionna un poco sonrojada

Todos se despidieron de ellas con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, preparare la cena- dijo Arcoíris, levantándose del sofá

-Gracias- contesto Jake, con una sonrisa

Pasaron unos minutos y Arcoíris seguía en la cocina, preparando lo que de seguro, sería una deliciosa cena, tal vez mejor que de lo que preparo para el desayuno, en cuanto a Finn, el estaba coloreando sobre la mesa un dibujo que hico.

Jake sonrió al ver aquella escena, parecían una familia, Arcoíris la mamá, Finn el hijo y él sería el padre.

Jake, agarro el libro, de este, cayó una pequeña hoja, Jake, lo agarró, preocupado por que sea una de las hojas del libro, pero no, no era del libro, ya que él color de la hoja era diferente, ya que está era blanca y el del libro era amarillo, la hoja en realidad era una nota del estado, Jake, curioso comenzó a leerlo.

Nota: _Señores Burtons, les informamos que, debido a la falta de sus pagos, su hogar será hipotecada, si es que no pagan esta suma exacta para el día Lunes 7, deberemos desalojarlos._

Jake, quedo impactado al leer la nota, ¿Lunes 7?, eso era mañana, la suma de dinero era impresionante, no tenía el dinero para pagarlo, si no pagaba mañana, serían desalojados.

-Jake, mira- dijo Finn, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jake

Finn mostro el dibujo que estaba haciendo a Jake, en el, estaba Jake y debajo decía ´´Jake, el mejor hermano´´ **(el dibujo es como un niño de cinco años dibujaría, ya saben XD)**

Jake al verlo quedo sorprendido, era cierto, ahora que sus padres estaban muertos, debía tomar la responsabilidad y cuidar a Finn.

Jake sonrió y revoloteo el cabello de Finn, para luego levantarse de su asiento y salir de la casa.

Una vez afuera, saco de su bolsillo su celular y una carta, marcó el número en su celular, pasaron unos segundos y luego lo atendieron.

-Sabía que llamarías Jake-

-Acepto- dijo Jake seriamente

**Continuara…**

**Hola amigos, soy yo, aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo de esta historia, recuerden que solo es una fracción del recuerdo de Jake, por favor dejen sus hermosos reviews ya que me así me ayudan a continuar, bueno eso es todo, me despido, chau **


End file.
